La alianza de dos mundos
by MARIA.brown29
Summary: los personajes principales de cada mundo se uniran para combatir el mal y detener los locos planes de haku y tendran que formal una alianza para poder ganar la batalla aqui se unen yugo y naruto para pelear contra haku y kodoko
1. formando una alianza por una carta

**_capitulo 1_**

**_formando una aliansa_**

todo comenzo cuando las batallas zoantrophes era interminables y los misterios eran dificiles de resolver era muy complicado encargarse de los enemigos mas despiadados para eso necesitaban toda la ayuda posible por que los otros tambien estaban en guerra acabando con un loco que se creia el mas poderoso del universo controlando un a bestia horrenda de diez colas y con sus ojos locos ellos tambien requerian ayuda y ellos lucharon con todas sus fuerzas y lograron vencer a este loco enemigo

un dia los zoantrophes mandaron una carta a sus unicas esperanzas para recibir ayuda y esto fue enviado a una aldea muy singular y humilde ( ojo : le faltan actualizarse como por ejemplo ellos tienen calles de piedra deben reemplazarlo por asfalto y no hay rascacielos y sus casas son de madera no de hormigon y no hay vehiculos sino que van a pie )

la carta decia:

**_De mis consideraciones :_**

**_estimada srta hokage necesitamos ayuda mutua ya que el motivo por el cual le envio esta carta es para que nos de una colaboracion porque nosotros no podemos contra enemigos muy poderosos como por ejemplo a una mujer muy fuerte y malvada que se llama kodoko koshirio la leoparda de las nieves y unos hombres llamados Xion el unborm y otros mas le suplico sinceramente que no ayude a resolver un misterio estoy sospechando que alguien llamado haku nos ha estado clonado pero malvados y ha enuciado nuestro honor pero los clones son mucho mas poderosos que nosotros y kodoko se ha hecho mas fuerte y mas malvada necesitamos de sus mejores ninjas he oido hablar de un grupo llamado el 7 pero que la chica del grupo solo estorba sin ofender y que tienen un sensei muy poderoso capaz de copiar las habilidades de otros con un ojo extraño tambien mandelo el es indicado para derrotar a kodoko y a sus dos estudiantes agradezco su ayuda porfavor espero no causar ninguna molestia alguna_**

**_se les agradece los zoantrophes y su lider Alan gado_**

**_posdata el ave muerde_**

**_se lo envio en una paloma mordelona y le mordio el dedo a gado y fue enviado a la aldea de la hoja y llego a la oficina de la srta hokage y lo leyo y se sorprendio y le dijo a su asistente shizune que llame a naruto . sasuke y kakashi que los enviara a una mision especial ( ojo ellos son del shippuden )_**

_**muy bien esta es su mision**_y les indica al pie de la letra como la carta lo dice

**_ya veo entonces vamos pero primero donde queda la ciudad de los zoantrophes_**dijo kakashi con dudas

_**al norte de japon pero se trasladaron a nueva york**_respondio shizune

_**que estamos esperando vamos**_dijo naruto desesperadamente

_**espera primero debemos ir en avion por que corriendo nos tardariamos meses en llegar y hay que cruzar el oceano**_confirmo sasuke

entonces fueron a un aeropuerto no tan popular pero era el unico que habia

mientras tanto los zoantrophes estaban perdiendo contra kodoko

**_COMO DIJE VAN A SUFRIR TODOS USTEDES VAN A MORIR_**dijo kodoko cogiendo del cuello a uriko que le parecia la mas facil y le metio un puñetazo en el estomago dejandola inconsciente y el ultimo que era gado decicio pelear pero como haku y kodoko hicieron pases la volvio mas fuerte y la mete un rodillazo en el estomago y callo inconsciente y ella coge su moto y dice sonriendo sadicamente

_**esto fue demasiado facil**_lo dijo mientras se subia a su moto y se fue

_**descripcion de los villanos de bloody roar**_

_**kodoko :**__ella tenia el pelo rubio y se lo corto hasta los hombros y ondulado , llevaba un pantalon negro ajustado que atras se le veia la nalga y con botas negras con tacones y una top pequeña blanca que se le veia la panza y una chaqueta negra de cuero y gafas negras sus ojos eran celestes y su transformacion era una leoparda blanca de las nieves_

haku : el tenia el cabello corto castaño y un fleco como el de kira de death note sus ojos eran verdes y vestia con una chaqueta cafe de cuero un pantalon jean azul y zapatos negros el era un cientifico loco que experimento con kodoko y otros chicos mas (con dos chicos y dos chicas )

_xion :_el es como el de bloody roar 4

**_ahora con los chicos y chicas_**

**_Cinthya :_**ella era de cabello negro con ojos castaños y ella vestia con una minifalda jean que era del porte que el vestido de Jenny muy corto y ajustado con una blusa escotada de color rosado que tanbien se le veia la panza con botas de color cafe con tacones y su cabello era lacio y largo y su transformacion era un aguila real

_**Akane :**_ella tenia el pelo rubio claro con ojos grises y ella vestia con un vestido muy corto y ajustado de color rosado era como el de jenny de bloody roar 2 pero aqui jenny es del 4 y botas negras con tacones finos ella tenia un fleco hacia un lado y era japonesa su transformacion era una pantera negra

_**kenny**__ :_su comportamiento era como el de kodoko malvado y despiadado su cabello era rubio y ojos azules el vestia con una camisa magas largas y un poco desabrochado pero no tanto y un pantalon negro y la camisa era negra tambien sin corbata y zapatos negros le gustaba seducir a las chicas y si es posible las violaba y a los chicos los mataba su transformacion era un guepardo ojo no es lo missmo guepardo que leopardo el guepardo tiene una linea en medio de cada ojo

**_Roy :_** el tenia el cabello rojo zanahoria sus ojos eran rojo brillante y su cabello era medio haste el cuello con un fleco en medio y se vestia con un sueter azul y un pantalon azul con blanco y zapatos azules deportivos y su transformacion era un cocodrilo

nota del autor : en mi historia aparecera un personaje inventado por mi

_**mi personaje nuevo (ojo sera de bloody roar)**_

_**Gwen :**_su cabello era bicolor castaño con rayitos amarillos con ojos verde esmeraldas y tiene un cirquillo muy largo que le tapan las cejas y tenia una blusa de tiras purpura que solo le tapaba media panza y una falda corta pero no mini con unas medias sin pies y por dentro unas botas con tacones gruesos la falda era verde esmeralda y su transformacion era un chimpance y ella es un aliado de los zoantrophes y la conoceran en new york y se hara muy amiga de los bloody roar y ella sera quien ayude a nagi a pelear contra xion

pero a ella no se le hara facil derrotar a los enemigos porque kenny intentara seducirla pero ella es salvada por bakuryu el topo ah y por cierto tambien va a aparecer rihojo y mana , gannesa , cronos , konjiryu el topo de hierro , uranus y reiji el cuervo

mientras los ninjas viajaban los otros se preparan para recibirlos bien

CONTINUARAAAAAA...


	2. bienvenidos shinobis

_**Capitulo 2 **_

_**La llegada de los ninjas**_

Todo comienza con una mañana soleada para la llegada de los ninjas que ayudarian contra kodoko y haku y otros mas

_**Sean bienvenidos shinobis de la aldea de la hoja **_hablo gado

Mientras se bajaban del avion

_**Le agradezco su amabilidad señor gado **_dijo kakashi

_**No hay problema uds son bienvenidos **_ dijo gado muy cortésmente

Entonces los shinobis vieron que no estaban solos porque tambien vinieron otros ninjas y eran neji , hinata , rock lee , y su amigo gaara

_**Perdon por mi intervención pero se que vas a necesitar de mi ayuda **_dijo el shinobi de la arena

_**Ok ok no hay problema **_dijo naruto a gaara

_**Entonces quienes son los malos **_dijo sasuke

_**Una chica llamada kodoko koshirio , haku . cinthya , akane , Kenny , roy , xion the umborn , konjiryu the iron mole eso son todos los malos que estan aquí **_dijo gado

_**Bueno pero a nosotros nos siguieron los atasuki **_dijo kakashi

_**Que son ellos **_dijo yugo

_**Son unos villanos muy crueles que matan y no tienen ningun remordimiento de lo que hacen **_ dijo neji

_**Bueno quienes son **_pregunto shina

_**Deacuerdo te dire quienes son uno se conoce como pain , hidan , Sasori , deidara , tobi y kisame **_dijo naruto

Por otro mundo con los villanos de naruto

_**Atraparemos a ese tonto **_dijo hidan

_**Cuando lo vea le cortare la cabeza ya lo vera **_ dijo kisame muy fulminante

_**Voy a obtener mi venganza **_refuto pain

_**Esa puta Sakura me la vas a pagar muy caro esta vez ya no te dare ventaja y te matare **_ amenazo Sesori

_**Uhhh parece que todos estan muy furiosos **_ hablo tobi rascandose la cabeza

_**MALDITO SASUKE ME VENGARE **_ grito deidara muy furioso

En un momento se abre un portal muy raro

_**Miren **_grito tobi

_**Ese portal nos llevara a donde esta naruto **_dijo pain

_**Entonces que esparamos vamos rapido antes que se cierre **_ dijo tobi muy apresurado

Los atasuki saltaron hacia el portal y calleron en la ciudad zoantrhophe donde esta naruto y sus amigos

En otra parte los zoantrhopes y los shinobis

_**Ya veo entonces ustedes tambien tienen villanos **_pregunto gado

_**Si pero tengan cuidado ellos son muy malos y usan un poder llamado jutsus **_ dijo kakashi advirtiendo a los zoantrophes

_**Que es esa cosa llamada jutsus **_ pregunto cronos

_**Bueno son poderes elementales que uno hace con un proceso de posiciones de mano e invocando el elemento deseado con un nonbre y nombrando el estilo elemental que uno va a realizar el ataque y luego el elemento aparecera en ese instante sea un elemento terrestre , aereo o acuatico normalmente usamos agua , fuego , aire , tierra , arena , hielo , relampago , madera , oscuridad y unos prohibidos como por ejemplo este observen bien**_

Dijo kakashi haciendo posiciones de mano

_**Estilo de fuego : jutsu bola de fuego **_ dijo escupiendo una bola de fuego

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta y cayendose de espaldas

_**Wow ustedes son muy escépticos **_dijo reiji

_**AHORA QUE QUIERES CHICO CUERVO **_grito yugo muy histerico

_**VALLA SI ES EL PERDERDOR OGHAMI QUE SOLO VINO A ADMITIR QUE SOY EL MEJOR **_sarcasmeo reiji

Pero antes de que pelearan vino Jenny y los separo

_**Ustedes necesitan madurar un poco **_dijo la espia-modelo mientras apartaba a los dos chicos que iban a iniciar una pelea absurda

_**Señores guarden sus fuerzas para el enemigo que son mas fuertes que nosotros y den buen ejemplo a nuestros nuevos amigos shinobis **_dijo rihojo firmemente

Detrás de rihojo venia una niña vestida de sacerdotiza su nombre era mana

_**Los enemigos haran una alianza para acabarnos a todos pero nosotros tambien debemos ser mas listos que el enemigo zoantrhopes , shinobis buena suerte con vuestra batalla **_dijo la pequeña mana muy esperanzada

Los ninjas se sorprendieron de que una niña tan pequeña piense como una adulta

_**Bueno muchachos hay que patear traseros de atasuki y de nuestros malvados no amigos **_dijo bakuryu animando a sus amigos y a los nuevos

_**Entonces no hay mas discusiones mejor vallamos a buscarlos antes que nos busquen a nosotros y destruyan la ciudad **_ afirmo kakashi

Entonces por otro lado vagaba la solitaria Gwen es decir mi personaje y vio a los zoantrhophes

_**Disculpen ustedes son zoantrhopes **_ dijo la chica de cabello bicolor castaño con rayitos rubios pero su color natural es castaño

Todos los chicos boquiabiertos por ver a una figura esbelta y muy sexy

_**Si lo somos y quien eres tu extraña **_exigio shenlong

_**Me llamo Gwen mucho gusto yo tambien soy zoantrhope **_ hablo la castaña ignorando el sarcasmo del clon

_**Entonces bienvenida al mundo zoantrhope **_ dijo mana _**pero que animal eres **_pregunto mana

_**Soy un chimpance y soy muy veloz para atacar **_dijo la chica Gwen

_**Hehehe si los monos son muy torpes para pelear ademas una mujer tan sexy como tu no deberia estar en esto **_dijo shenlong coqueteando a la chica

_**Ehh DISCULPA PERO LOS MONOS SOMOS MAS INTELIGENTES QUE LOS TIGRES **_ dijo ella un poco molesta

_**Ademas no te conozco bien y asi es como recibes a los nuevos que se te suba la mierda al cerebro ademas no te hize nada para que me trates como pendeja **_ dijo la chica muy ofendida y se marcho llorando

entonces bakuryu le toma el brazo y el le sonrie

_**no le hagas caso a ese grandisimo hijo de perra el se pone asi cuando una chica lo rechaza y ademas ya no llores tu solo demuestrale que si puedes **_dijo el chico topo con mucha alegria

_**bien hecho heroe **_ dijo long al clon

_**si eres muy machista y es verdad ella no te hace nada y la haces llorar **_reclamo alice

_**ella solo queria hacer amigos y tu la tratas mal y la haces sentir mal pero que profesional **_ dijo nagi consolando a Gwen

_**eres muy malo y por eso nadie te quiere **_ dijo úriko abrazando a Gwen

_**esta bien lo siento contentos **_dijo shenlong

_**esas son disculpas falsas mejor aprende a tratar bien a los demas si quieres que te traten bien **_ dijo cronos yendo donde la chica

como el es muy orgulloso pero todos lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos el deberia disculparse porque no debio tratarla como tonta

por un lado los shinobis escucharon la discusión y vieron a la chica muy triste y ofendida

_**valla pero que amigo es ese presumido **_ dijo rock lee con furia

_**no es mas que un peon de la vanidad y el orgullo **_ dijo gaara

_**solo es un pendejo sin fuerza **_ hablo neji

_**ademas hizo sentir mal a una dama pero que caballerosidad **_ reclamo hinata

_**uhhh este man es solo un bufon **_ opino naruto

_**este man solo piensa en si mismo y no se percata que alguien mas quiere aprender a ser mejor . lo que sucede es que esta celoso creyendo que ella le va a quitar su dichosa popularidad esa es toda la huevada **_ dijo kakashi

_**hmmph ese tipo le hace falta una buena leccion **_ dijo sasuke

los shinobis opinaron entre ellos mismos muy avergonzados de semejante acto de sus amigos zoantrhopes

en el siguiente capitulo que pasara con shenlong acaso seguira con esta culpabilidad que invade su frio corazon o esque el necesita a alguien que lo trate bien y por otro lado los atasuki y los zoantrhopes malos estan atacando la ciudad acaso habra alguien o algunos que los detengan

CONTINUARAAAA…..

Yo : uy que malo sois vos has hecho llorar a una mujer

Gwen : yo no le hize nada y me trato mal ademas quien se cree que es para juzgarme asi

Bakuryu : linda ya te dije que no sigas angustiandote

Yugo : si ese man no vale la pena

Nagi : si el es un presumido

Kakashi : oiga no le haga caso solo es un celoso porque usted puede ser mejor que el

Naruto : ademas se ve que eres muy fuerte y valiente

Rock lee : si tienes un potencial que yo no tengo

Cronos : no te preocupes se que el se arrepentira de lo que le hizo

Reji : una chica tan sexy no debe llorar por ese hijo de puta

Gado : se ve que tienes mucho empeño que eso nadie te lo quite

Alice : eres muy amable con todos

Úriko : si eres muy simpatica y me caes bien

Yo . que ese coraje no te valla

Jenny : ademas no te desgastes derramando lagrimas por ese fenomeno

Neji : eres muy fuerte te lo reconozco

Hinata : eto tu eres la mejor

Gaara : usted sabe como tratar bien a los que no conoce que su animo no se baje

Sasuke : me caes bien no eres una molestia como sakura

Gwen : gracias amigos me han hecho sentir con animos para seguir adelante

Shenlong : oye se que te trate muy mal pero solo pense que era una simple broma pero como veo esto se fue mas alla de una broma se que lo tomastes como una ofensa pero te pido disculpas si te lastime bien feo

Gwen : ok te perdono pero que dices amigos

Shenlong : ok amigos


	3. los villanos contraatacan

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Los villanos contraatacan**_

Después de que shenlong ha reconcido sus errores los atasuki se encuentran con los villanos de Bloody roar

_**Quienes son ustedes y que quieren **_exigio pain

_**Nosotros tambien somos zoantrhopes y venimos por venganza **_dijo xion

_**Ustedes tambien buscan lo mismo que nosotros **_exigio kisame

_**Si pero ustedes estan en mi territorio **_ advirtió kodoko

_**Crees que una puta me asusta **_amenazo kisame con su samehada

_**Crees que me importa **_dijo kodoko

Ella intento meterle un puñetazo a kisame pero este esquivo fácilmente y coje a su espada y le deja una cortada en el brazo

_**Para que te sirva de leccion de no atacarme la proxima vez te mato **_ dijo el espadachín apuntando con samehada a la cabeza de kodoko

_**Oigan tranquilos somos malos eso sacamos en comun porque mejor no formamos una alianza para derrotar a nuestros nemesis que dicen estan conmigo bien o sino vallanse a la mierda y jodanse **_ dijo konjiryu

_**Deacuerdo estamos contigo **_ dijo pain

Entonces los villanos fueron a buscar a los demas

Por otra parte en la mansion zoanthrope estaban reunidos los shinobis y los zoantrhopes preparandose para la batalla

Entonces escucharon una explosion y era deidara que lanzaba arañas de arcilla que explotaban cuando tocan algo

_**MISERABLES RATAS VENGAN Y ENFRENTESE SALGAN AHORA MISMO O VOLARE LA CIUDAD HASTA ENCONTRARLOS A TODOS USTEDES NO SEAN COBARDES Y PELEEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ **_ grito deidara subido en un dragon de arcilla

_**SI NO LO HACEN LE DIRE A KISAME QUE INNUNDA LA CIUDAD Y LA PLAGUE DE TIBURONES **_ volvio a exigir el atasuki

Como veia que se ponian en resistencia entonces le dijo a kisame que los saque a la fuerza

_elemento agua : __**gran explosion de agua colision de olas **_ dijo haciendo un tsunami y destruyo la mansion pero cuando vio no estaban ahí ellos estaban en el tejado de unos edificios

_**OYE TU GRANDISIMO PENDEJO CARA DE PESCADO AQUÍ ESTAMOS **_ grito yugo

Eso llamo su atención y sonrio mostrando su fila de colmillos de una forma muy malevola

Entonces tambien llego pain junto con deidara en el dragon de arcilla

_**Juicio divino , destrucción final **_ dijo pain haciendo una gran explosion y acabo con toda la ciudad

Entonces comienza la pelea tambien vino kodoko , xion , konjiryu , haku , cinthya , akane , Kenny , roy

Todos ellos se transformaron en su forma animal y los zoanthropes tambien e hicieron lo mismo

Kodoko: leopardo blanco

Xion : umborn

Konjiryu : topo de hierro

Cinthya : aguila real

Akane : pantera negra

Kenny : guepardo

Roy : cocodrilo

Con los zoantrhopes

Yugo : lobo

Bakuryu : topo

Úriko : gato

Alice : conejo

Jenny : murcielago

Gado : leon

Shina : leopardo

Cronos : pingüino pero el se transformo en el fenix

Reiji : cuervo

Long : tigre

Shenlong : tigre morado

Rihojo : dragon

Mana : un pequeño fox

Nagi : espurious

Stun : insecto

Busuzima : camaleon

Gannesa : elefante

Uranus : cimera

Gwen : chimpance

Hasta los shinobis se prepararon para atacar

El titiritero comenzo con su titere favorito y saco unos kunais hacia los zoanthropes pero todos esquivaron y vino Jenny , alice y hinata dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo _**nosotras nos encargaremos de Sasori **_

Y se marcharon a otra parte

Entonces vino pain pero tambien vinieron otros mas a pelear con pain

Fue gado , neji , shina ,

Ellos dijeron _**nosotros pelearemos contra ti**_

Luego vino deidara pero tambien vino otos

Fueron cronos , sasuke , nagi y rihojo

Luego interfirió kisame pero tambien vinieron Gwen y yugo

Por otro lado vino kodoko y salio kakashi y uranus

Tambien llega cinthya y salieron úriko , gannesa

Con Kenny tambien pelearon naruto , long y rock lee

Con roy : gaara , shenlong buzusima

Con akane : stun y cronos

Con konjiryu : bakuryu


	4. et titiritero viviente

_**Capitulo 4 **_

_**La pelea del titiritero**_

Después de marcharse a otro sitio para pelear estaban Jenny , alice y hinata con su byakugan viendo donde saldria este enemigo con sus marionetas

Jenny volando vio al malo detenerse en una cueva como la palea que tuvo con Sakura

Entonces el saco su marioneta del tercero

_**Esto les va a gustar seran parte de mi colección de marionetas vivientes **_ dijo el atasuki mirando a las tres al mismo tiempo

_**Jumm piensas que tus pinches marionetas me asustan **_ dijo Jenny muy confiada pero ella no conoce su tecnica secreta del atasuki

_**No te confies mucho Jenny segun el señor kakashi dice que tiene una tecnica secreta **_dijo alice

_**N no se preocupen el no es muy fuerte como pain y kisame si peleariamos contra ellos ahí si estariamos perdidas **_ aclaro hinata

Esto hace que Sasori se enoje mucho

_**Valla asi que hatake les ha dado información sobre mi tecnica. Bueno digamos que alguien tambien me dio información sobre ustedes dos zoantropes **_ dijo el pelirojo muy confiado

Las dos zoantrhopes se pasmaron cuando dijo que el sabe sobre ellas dos

_**Quien te dijo mi nombre **_exigio alice

_**Tu eres alice y tu amiga que viste como puta es Jenny valla las murciélagos solo se destacan por vestir como una prostituta **_ dijo muy sarcásticamente Sasori

Esto hizo enfurecer a la modelo-espia

_**MEJOR CIERRA TU TROMPA MALDITO AFEMINADO **_ grito Jenny por llamarla prostituta y puta

_**Que sus palabras no te afecten **_dijo alice__ ojo : los zoanthropes son del Bloody roar 4 y cronos y gannesa del extreme

Entonces comenzaron la pelea

_**BYAKUGAN **_ grito hinata

Entonces el atasuki hizo que su marioneta abra la boca y empezo a lanzar agujas

Las tres esquivaron las agujas y hinata saco un kunay y esquivo los sembons osea las agujas

Luego saco un pequeño tubo de la boca de la marioneta y salio un humo morado

Las dos zoantrhopes ya transformadas no sabian que era pero vino hinata

_**No huelan ese humo morado es veneno **_ dijo hinata y se taparon la nariz

Pero al rato Jenny se ahogaba por retener su respiración entonces agito sus alas para crear una gran ventisca y disipo el veneno por ahora

Pero el saco muchos tubos de las manos de la marioneta y volvio a salir mas veneno pero Jenny ya no aguantaba mas y hinata vio a Jenny descender de una forma muy bursca y entonces saco un kunay con un papel bomba y lo lanzo hacia el veneno y exploto dañando las manos del titere

Y Jenny y alice ya pudieron respirar tranquilamente y luego el tubo de la boca se metio ahora saco una arena muy extraña llamada la arena de hierro

Entonces formo tres ractangulos gigantes para cada una y los lanzo ojo : el titere lo controla por hilos de chacra

Alice hecha conejo salto muy alto para que no le caiga

Jenny bat volo y pateo el bloque de arena aunque le dolio el pie

Hinata el hizo el doble puño suave de leon y lo destruyo

Luego los bloques de juntaron he hicieron una sola masa y se formaron muchas ramas filosas de arena de hierro

_Arena de hierro : __**lluvia dispersa **_luego las ramas empezaron a caer y a derrumbar la cueva

_**Que vamos a hacer la cueva esta colapsando nos quedaremos sepultadas si no hacemos algo **_ grito Jenny

_**Detrás de mi dijo hinata **_preparando para su ataque especial

_Arte del puño suave : __** 8 trigamas 64 palmas protectoras **_dijo haciendo sus movimientos circulares rompiedo la arena de hierro y protegiendo a las dos chicas

Esto hizo enfurecer al atasuki pero no se dio cuenta de alice rompio su marioneta y Jenny estaba detrás de el

_**Te tengo ahora 14 patadas voladoras **_dijo Jenny quedandose en el aire y dandole pas 14 patadas en su cara y se dio una mortal y callo de pie

El atasuki muy furioso se quito su capa y vieron que era una marioneta y de un pergamino saco 100 marionetas

_**Ya tuve suficiente acabare con ustedes y luego me ocupare de Sakura si esque esta **_ dijo la marioneta

Las 100 marionetas fueron a atacar a las chicas

Cada una se defendio sola y pelearon pero uando viero que son muchas

_**Son demasiados **_ grito alice

_**Mejor sigamos peleando hasta que no quede nada **_ dijo Jenny quejandose

Entonces hinata volio a hacer su puño suave con 8 trigamas y 64 palmas protectoras

Pero cuando vio que ya no habian muchos y las otras terminaron con lo que faltaban

Pero el saco como una soga pero con una punta iva a darle a alice pero hinata piensa rapido

_Puño suave : _doble puño de leon y vio que sus puños se hizieron dos cabezas de leon una en cada mano

Alice esquivo la punta y hinata fue hasta el

_**Te tengo toma esto **_ la da con el puño y se destuye

Y salio volando como un royo con unas venas salidas

_**Rapido destuye esa cosa o Sasori volvera en otro titere **_ dijo alice

Hinata coge un kunay y le da al rollo y el muere

_**Se acabo finalmente fue derrotado **_dijo Jenny muy cansada

_**Ese loco fue vencido **_ dijo alice

Las chicas muy golpeadas y cansadas fueron donde hinata pero la vieron muy agotada ella se cayo hacia atrás y Jenny la coge

_**Estas bien niña **_ pregunto Jenny

_**Si solo que que he gastado todo mi chacra **_ dijo hinata

_**Ya veo chacra es lo mismo que energia o mo equivoco **_ dijo alice

_**Si es lo mismo **_dijo hinata muy cansada

Para el proximo capitulo la pelea contra pain

CONTINUARAAAAA….


	5. kabuto el ninja medico

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**El estupido Ninja medico**_

Gwen se dirigia con yugo para pelear con el hombre tiburón pero luego vio una sombra que lanzo un kunay y un papel bomba y se separo de yugo entonces en una cortina de humo salio un hombre de la aldea del sonido aprendiz y secuas de la serpiente que odiaron en la aldea de la hoja pero fue asesinado por sasuke y el quedo solo y abrumado que su maestro halla muerto

Ojo: mi personaje iva al campo de batalla pero los dos se detuvieron porque la chica desaparecio

_**Pero quien interfiere en mi pelea no necesito ayuda yo puedo solo mejor devuelveme a mi victima o te hare trizas **_ reclamo kisame

Por otro lado la chica no veia por el humo y el humo se disipo aclarando la imagen de la persona que la separo de su pelea

Era un hombre de cabello gris con lentes estilo redondo y muy arrogante era un Ninja medico , el camino acomodandose sus lentes y viendo que no atrapo supuestamente a alguien muy fuerte , bueno el sujeto se llamaba kabuto y era muy malo y perverso ademas que usa zombies para atacar a otras personas

Ella vio al sujeto que sonrio malvadamente y a ella no le importo pero cuando vio al sujeto comiendose una pequeña pildora que cuando tocaba cada parte del cuerpo de su oponente se dañaba las ligaduras que las sostenia o si es posible dañando sus organos vitales entonces hizo varias posiciones de mano y salio un resplandor azul en cada mano como un bisturi como los que usan los medicos para la cirugia solo que no era de metal si no de chacra

_**OYE QUIEN ERES TU Y QUE CARAJO QUIERES CONMIGO ADEMAS NO TE CONOZCO NI QUIERO CONOCERTE GRANDISIMO CABRON **_ exigio Gwen a kabuto

_**Ok ok como quieras chica pero no viviras para contarlo porque te matare en este mismo instante **_ dijo el peli gris con su bisturi de chacra ya listo para matarla

_**Por cierto me llamo kabuto y tu quien se supone que eres , no eres un Ninja y nunca te he visto **_ pregunto el Ninja medico

_**Yo soy Gwen un zoanthrope errante y solitaria y me vale una mierda tus amenazas eso porque no sabes mis poderes que no conoces **_ dijo Gwen retandolo a pelear

Entonces ella vio esa cosa que llevaba en las manos pero ella supo que no debe dejarse tocar o se jode fácilmente porque tiene la capacidad de dañar su corazon y matarla por completo

_**Tiempo de la pelea **_

Ella se transforma en su forma animal para atacarlo pero el corre para atacarla primero pero ella esquiva su toque pero el se esconde bajo tierra para asaltarla y agrarrales sus tobillos y dejarla sin poder pararse pero ella salta y el se enoja porque no cayo en su trampa aun asi le mete una patada en el brazo y ella no se da cuenta que le toco el brazo izquierdo rompiendo su bíceps izquierdo ella se coge el brazo y el sonrie malévolamente pero el tampoco se dio cuenta que ella le pega un puñetazo justo en la columna vertebral dejandolo invalido osea retorciendose de una manera muy alocada causando un distorcionamiento en su sistema nervioso central es decir que las neuronas se aloquen por completo que haga cosas que su cerebro no le ordena y cae al piso y se empieza a alocar mas como si estuviera con corto circuito

_**Maldicion esta chica ha alterado mi sistema nervioso central cuando quiero pararme me caigo si quiero mover mis brazos se mueven mis pies que carajo me hizo mejor debo curarme antes de entrar en shock **_dijo el peli gris muy furioso pero ella vino corriendo haciendo un ataque tipo electrico ( se parece al chidori pero no lo es es su destello relampagueante)

_**Muy tarde ahora destello relampagueante **_ dijo ella impactandole su ataque y dejandolo electrocutado pero el vio su brazo izquierdo invalido y deja el bisturí de chacra y saca un kunay y decidio pelear mano a mano el como siempre le da una patada pero ella lo evito y le mete un puñetazo en la cara dejandolo en el suelo el se hizo el invalido porque tenia una trampa ella se acerco y el la toma por el cuello y vuelve a sonreir malvadamente

_**Creistes que me ibas a ganar con tus pateticos poderes para que lo sepas yo soy un Ninja medico y puedo martarte aplastandote la traquea asi cortando tu sistema respiratorio asi moriras porque tu sangre necesita ser oxigenada y sin oxigeno en tu sangre ya no hay vida para tu corazon ….. ahora muere **_ dijo kabuto activando su chacra hecho bisturí pero ella le patea la mano haciendo que la mano se le pegue en la cara si ella corto los musculos de la cara haciendo que su rostro se vea mas caido y feo pero el se reparo por completo

_**Crees que con tu pinche ataque me vas a matar eso si yo te mato primera **_ dijo Gwen cogiendo a kabuto del brazo y dandole vueltas lo tira y se estrella contra una roca

_**Jamas te lo perdonare **_ dijo Gwen estallando de rabia

Ella salto y alzo la pierna con su pie para golpearlo y el vio recordando a la quinta hokage que le hizo lo mismo y ella le da en la cabeza creyendo que lo dejo aturdido pero ella vio otra vez ese ataque que hacia para dejarla inútil pero cambiaron las cosas se supone que ella caeria en su trampa pero ahora fue el quien cayo en la trampa de la chica ella hace su destello de relampago pero esta vez en su cabeza haciendo que mientras se electrocutaba se le veian los huesos

Muy furioso se paro pero esta vez muy lastimado

_**Pero quien es ella y que clase de cosa es eso en lo que se hizo nunca debi subestimarla ella no es tan tonta para caer en mis trampas es mas lista que shizune que ella cayo fácilmente en mi trampa o como lady hokage que con tan solo veia la sangre empezaba a temblar y era yo quien ganaba ahora todo es diferente con esta nueva mujer acaso ella es un monstruo **_ penso kabuto mientras se disponia a ponerse de pie

_**Si definitivamente es peor que lady hokage **_ penso mientras veia a la chica casi ilesa solo con un brazo herido pero el todo su cuerpo estaba muy herido y muy grave pero aun asi no se rendia ni piensa perder ante ella

_**Este sujeto es demasiado insistente lo voy lastimando una y otra vez pero aun asi no consigo matarlo solo hago que se dificulte en ponerse de pie acaso se implanto celulas de un cadáver que cuyo poder sea muy resistente y maligno bueno no importa mejor lo mato antes que el me mate a mi … un segundo el no viene por mi entonces el solo quiere quitarme de su camino para ir hacia su objetivo pero no se a quien busca o que quiere con esa persona pero lo que se es que no quiere nada bueno que yo sepa su maestro se obsesiono en un tal sasuke si es el su presa **_ hablo Gwen en sus pensamientos

Ella seguia metiendole una paliza como la lady hokage pero después de un ganchazo lo dejo invalido y ella se acerca a el exigiendo una respuesta de inmediato

_**Oye tu de quien estas obsesionado y que quieres con el **_ dijo ella haciendo que kabuto se enoje

_**Busco a sasuke y no vas a detenerme en mis planes yo solo quiero su cuerpo para volverme mas invencible y acabar de una buena vez con la aldea de la hoja **_ el respondio a su pregunta y noto que con respeto a sasuke ella no le importo nada de lo que queria con el

_**Valla se ve que de tan obsesionado con sasuke quieres su cuerpo o acaso te gusta tanto que lo quieres traertelo a la fuerza **_ esto hizo que kabuto se cayera de espaldas y se sonrojara pero no fue de la pregunta medio desviada si no que la miro de pies a cabeza por la ropa que llevaba que su cabello era bicolor era castaño con rayitos rubios y ojos de verde esmeraldas con una falda verde y unas polaines blancas y por dentro de las polaines llevaba unas botas y una blusa pequeña que se le veia media panza y era de piel blanca y una fragancia que emanaba con aroma a jade

_**Esta chica no esta nada fea al contrario se ve muy buena y bastante provocativa **_ penso el hombre mientras veia que volvio a la normalidad

_**Asi que esta es tu forma humana no Gwen **_ pregunto el Ninja medico

_**Si y mejor callate y acabamos con esto de una vez **_dijo la castaña muy molesta

_**Me quedare con tu cadáver como una reliquia que solo yo pienso disfrutar **_ dijo el con una malevola sonrisa

_**Reliquia eso no **_ dijo mientras ella saltaba y lo pateaba

Pero ella no se dio cuenta que vio a traves de su falda y ella se sonrojo y se cogio la falda su cara estaba muy roja y se cayo al suelo el viento soplaba muy fuerte haciendo que su falda se agite y se alze esto provoco la curiosidad de kabuto y el enojo de ella

_**QUE ME MIRAS PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA **_ dijo ella totalmente roja viendo como kabuto veia dentro de su falda

_**Si yo fuera tu no vendria en falda ademas no estas nada mal **_el dijo haciendo que se cayera hacia atrás

_**ERES UN HIJO DE .. **_fue interrumpida porque el ya se iba a seguir buscando su premio

_**Hasta pronto hermosa y no trates de buscarme o ya vere que hacer contigo porque muerta no podre sentir tu escencia y menos aun hecha cadáver no me serviria de nada **_ dijo yendose y guiñandole el ojo

Y cuando ella iba a atacar el ya se dio la fuga

_**Mejor busco a yugo o estara en serios problemas **_ dijo Gwen mientras iba a buscar a yugo con kisame

CONTINUARA

Este capitulo lo hize antes de la pelea con pain porque sasuke tambien es perseguido por este Ninja medico que lo quiere como billete de loteria y porque mientras buscaban un lugar adecuado para kisame algo raro tiene que suceder

Chao

Nos vemos hasta mañana :D


	6. deidara mal parado y nagi sp

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Un chico mal parado y su arte explosivo**_

Entonces se encontraba nagi , sasuke y rihojo pero rihojo sabia que mana no podia pelear se acerco a los dos muchachos ya preparados para pelear con el atasuki que usa arcilla explosiva

_**Siento mucho pero no puedo pelear contra el debo proteger a mana ella es una niña y no puede defenderse sola **_dijo muy triste

_**De acuerdo mejor protegela con quien valla a pelear ademas uranus tampoco acompañara a kakashi que se va a su casa ademas después de terminar la pelea ire con kakashi para pelear contra kodoko **_decia nagi muy segura de lo que hace

_**Gracias **_dijo rihojo

Nagi asintió con la cabeza y se quedo con sasuke el la miro y penso que era un estorbo como Sakura que no ayuda en nada su fuerte es llorar y decir "sasuke-kun te amo" pero el no le gustaba Sakura y nunca la aceptara como novia

_**Esto … oye chico cual es tu nombre **_pregunto la chica spurious

_**Me llamo sasuke uchiha **_ decia el chico algo frio

Pero ella noto su frialdad y le lanzo una mirada fulminante al chico uchibobo

_**Escuchama bien hijo de … yo no soy igual que tu novia saku ni se que yo soy nagi soy diferente yo peleo sola que te quede claro no me molestes **_ dijo la chica con fastidio

_**Uy al parecer los novios estan peleando por celos jajaja **_ se burlo deidara viendo a los dos luchadores como discutian

_**Alcorno no te metas en mis asuntos ok mejor ocupate de tus asuntos y no jodas maldito cabron **_ dijo nagi hirviendo en furia

_**Pero mis asuntos son ustedes dos eh ¿? **_ Cuestiono deidara dejando en silencio a nagi y a sasuke

_**Como sea **_ dijo sasuke _**entonces prueba de que no eres un estorbo **_hablo en chico retando a nagi

_**BIEN TE CERRARE TU TROMPOTA DE NIÑO RIDICULO Y ME DEJARAS EN PAZ **_ acepto nagi el desafio de sasuke

Mientras tanto en otro lugar donde se encuentra kodoko

_**Mira – **_dijo agachandose ante un sujeto que tropezo con ella accidentalmente pero como siempre ella exagero las cosas y le dio varios puñetazos en la cara y en el estomago _**estas son unas simples reglas que debes seguir de no hacerme enojar , enfurecer o golpearme o MORIRAS **_ dandole el puñetazo que lo dejo medio muerto

En cuanto a kakashi vio a kodoko como habia golpeado al sujeto solo por un simple tropiezo

_**Hmmph que ridicula oponente me toco solo es una hija de puta que le encanta joder a otros sin ningun motivo … mejor la derroto como debe ser **_ dijo kakashi que estallo de rabia al ver a kodoko como habia lastimado a un hombre humilde y que le dejo varios golpes de puñetazos en la cara y en el estomago y por ultimo ella se escuda con sus pinches rodillazos eso son los unicos movimientos de kodoko

El prosiguió a seguirla en silencio

Y uranus hablo con kakashi que se tenia que ir pero que nagi vendra a ayudarlo y a explicarle como pelea kodoko

El estuvo deacuerdo pero le dijo que primero tenia que conocer a esa chica llamada kodoko koshirio la leoparda de las nieves

Ahora con sasuke y nagi vs deidara

_**Mira niño mejor en vez de joderme concentrate en el **_ dijo señalando a deidara

_**Esta bien mujer gritona **_encaro sasuke haciendo que nagi lo odie

_**Esta bien uchibobo mejor comenzemos **_decia con una sonrisa sadica dedicada a deidara

El poso una mano en una cartuchera donde llevaba la arcilla blanca y en sus manos habia una boca que la masticaba

Ojo: eso es repugnante hasta me dio ganas de vomitar

Luego formo una arañitas muy pequeñas pero explotaban con el tacto

El las tiro hacia ambos y las arañas empezaron a caer

_**Muevete **_ decia sasuke mientras empujaba a nagi para que las arañas no le exploten

Las arañas d arcillas explotaron

_**Valla que truco tan barato **_decia sasuke haciendo que deidara estalle de rabia

_**Y tu con tu ojo loco que copias los ataques de los demas o haciendo fuego negro o activando el pinche sharingan **_ dijo descaradamente

El hizo posiciones de mano y preparo un ataque

_**Jutsu de clon de bomba suicidia **_hizo cinco clones de el mismo pero se veian muy transparentosos

_**Que es esto acaso son EXPOSIVOS **_ dijo nagi apartando a sasuke de un clon que iba a explotarle a el

Nagi se transformo en el spurious y con su sable corto a los clones por la mitad y se aparto del lugar y los clones explotaron

Por otra parte deidara estaba explotando de rabia al ver como una de sus obras de arte halla sido destruido

_**Pero quien carajo es esta mujerzuela hecha fenomeno ademas que viste como una puta mejor aplico el plan c2 **_ decia deidara muy furioso

_**Oye tu puta con que quieres jugar a ver si te gustan las minas explosivas y estas parada sobre una **_decia sonriendo sádicamente

_**Queee **_decia nagi que piso una mina exposiva y explotaron en cadena

_**Jajajaja estas eliminada **_pero no fue asi _**QUE IMPOSIBLE **_vio que sasuke la protegio con el Susanoo

Y tambien evoluciono su sharingan a makengyo o como se escribe

_**Oye no has cambiado en nada sigues haciendo tus trucos baratos y debiles **_en decia mientras que nagi estaba detrás de el en las costillas de la bestia

_**Tu comete esto **_decia mientras la bestia tenia una ballesta apuntando a deidara y disparo la flecha morada

Y cayo pero el escapo

_**Maldicion estupido uchiha cree que me venceras con ese ojo y tu ridicula bestia **_ decia muy furioso

_**Ya veran **_decia deidara mientras iba a posar su mano en la cartuchera

_**No lo creo **_ decia nagi mientras que con su sable le corto la cartuchera y un poco su mano izquierda

_**Put .. **_pero nagi le dio una patada mandandolo chocar contra un arbol

_**No esta nada mal ademas no es un estorbo como Sakura y karin valla mejor a esta chica le sacare probecho **_ decia sasuke con una mirada lasciva señal de que no piensa nada sano o sea pervertido

_**Oye mujer mejor dejamelo a mi **_ decia mientras hacia el fuego negro

_**Hmph como sea señor **_ decia nagi a sasuke

_**Estoy arto de ustedes dos mejor los eliminare de una buena vez **_decia mientras invocaba un dragon de arcilla que el se paro sobre el

_**Preparense para morir **_ mientras el dragon saco un mini dragon de su boca y tirandolo hacia sasuke pero el tenia a su bestia a su control a si que el hizo que la bestia saque un escudo para protegerlos

_**AHORA MUERAN **_decia mientras tiro al primer dragoncito y exploto

Pero el escudo los protegio asi mismo con el segundo pero paso el efecto de la bestia y desaparecio pero el tercero impacto en ellos pero sasuke actuo rapido

_Estilo de fuego__** : **_ _**jutsu fuego del fenix**_

Pero aun asi exploto pero el hizo el chidori a larga distancia y le cayo a deidara en el brazo izquierdo donde nagi le dio

Pero sasuke derribo al dragon con el chidori

Mientras deidara estallo de rabia se quito su camisa de red tenia una parte cocida que habia otra boca mas

Pero la explosion era muy grande y rapida e incluso tendrian que correr muy rapido si querian escapar de esta gran explosion

_**Con esto no se salvaran arte exposivo C O jajajajajaa **_mientras se hacia transparente sasuke cogio a nagi y se la llevo yendo lo mas lejos posible de la explosion

_**Es inútil de que escapen si no lo sabian el arte es explosion y cuando explote sere arte y tambien ustedes pero seran arte de pacotilla es decir de poca creatividad seran basura podrida jajajajaja **_lo decia ya listo para estallar

_**Mierda no puedo correr muy rapido como sasuke **_penso muy frustada

_**Tranquila yo te llevare **_ lo decia algo diferente

_**Porque estas ayudandome y por que eres amable conmigo si habias dicho que soy un estorbo solo por ser mujer **_ pregunto nagi haciendo un medio fruncimiento del seño

_**Por que has resultado no ser un estorbo como Sakura **_sonrio

_**Quien es esa Sakura **_ pregunto nagi

_**Que estas celosa … bien ella era una compañera de equipo una vez me fui de la aldea de la hoja y ella corrio tras mi lloriqueando diciendo que me ama y que me haria feliz con mi objetivo pero le dije que sigue siendo un estorbo y una peste muy molesta que solo me estorba y ella iba a gritar pero yo la deje inconsciente en un banco y me fu . después vino a buscarme otra vez diciendo que vuelva con ella pero le dije que no me joda que este es mi camino y que busque el suyo pero como siempre ella lloro pero no me compadeci de sus lagrimas me fui y le dije "largate solo estorbas" mi destino es estar solo y que nadie intervenga **_ termino con su historia

_**En primer lugar no estoy celosa y en segundo porque una chica se ha obsesionado contigo si eres feo y estupido **_ aclaro nagi

_**CUIDADO **_decia nagi ya que deidara exploto

La trayectoria era como de una bomba nuclear

_**Oh nooo **_grito nagi

Pero sasuke la agarro y lograron escapar de la gran explosion y terminaron con la pelea

_**Chico tonto solo se suicido sabiendo que iba perdiendo **_ decia nagi

_**No se suicido ese es su jutsu mas peligroso que ha hecho pero le costo la vida **_ dijo sasuke volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad

_**La batalla termino **_ dijo nagi en su forma humana

_**Pero antes si te vas **_ sasuke la voltea a nagi y la besa ella abrio los ojos como dos platos

_**Pero que … por que lo hicistes **_decia molesta

_**Si acaso termine las batallas y no te vea denuevo ademas me gustas eres mejor que mis dos estupidas ex amigas es decir karin y Sakura **_

La tomo de la barbilla y la volvio a besar pero esta vez ella le respondio

_**Entonces … **_pregunto

_**Solo dime que me amas **_ suplico el chico a nagi

_**Yo yo te amo sasuke uchiha **_ decia muy sonrojada

_**Con eso bastara **_dibujando su sonrisa victoriosa

_**Y a donde vas **_ pregunto viendo a nagi que se iba

_**Ire a ayudar a kakashi contra kodoko pero te prometo que regresare contigo sasuke **_ decia un poco melancolica

_**Esta bien nos veremos aquí nagi la spurious mejor cuidate de esa zorra **_ dijo sasuke mientras le daba un beso

_**Adios sasuke **_ y salio a buscar a kakashi y a kodoko

Mientras que sasuke sonrio de haberse enamorado de una chica no estorbosa ni llorona

Estaba conciente de que el nunca amo a Sakura y nunca la amara asi le suplique de rodillas o se suicide

Mientras con kakashi

_**Te tengo **_ decia activando su sharingan

Kodoko no se dio cuenta que ella penso que estudiaba a kakashi pero no se dio cuenta que era el quien la estudiaba a ella

_**Hmmph que triste sabiendo que era yo quien te vigilaba creyendo que tu me vigilabas **_ lo dijo muy sarcásticamente en sus pensamientos

_**Ese tal kakashi no me vencera yo soy mas fuerte que el y lo dejare peor de cómo habia dejado al estupido de yugo **_ la chica lo decia muy segura de su victoria

_**Esto sera facil y como dije todos van a sufrir y todos moriran **_ decia fríamente la chica

_**En serio pense que lo tuyo era la derrota **_ decia kakashi burlandose de kodoko

_**Que dijistes… asi que no me hagas enojar o moriras **_amenazo la chica pero a kakashi no le importo lo que hablo

_**Crees que importa tus amenazas **_ lo decia mostrando su rabia pero ella tambien mostro su furia

_**Esto sera muy facil **_ decia kodoko preparandose para pelear

_**Para mi claro sera facil matarte y lo que has dicho sera en vano **_otra vez se burlo de la chica

_**Mira … **_fue interrumpida

_**YA SE TUS HUEVADAS DE REGLAS QUE NADIE TE HACE ENOJAR O ENFURECER O GOLPEARTE O TU LOS MATAS NO ES ASI HIJA DE PERRA **_ kakashi estallo de rabia como un volcan erupcionando

_**Mejor callate si no quieres morir **_ dijo friamente la chica

_**Y eso que me interesa ¬¬ **_lo dijo ya con una mirada asesina

_**Jajajajaja tus amenazas no me asustan y tu seras el primero en sufrir **_ sonrio malévolamente la chica

CONTINUARAAAAA

YO : ash esta kodoko me tiene hasta el ghmfh de estallar de rabia y putearla para que no joda mas

Nagi : desuida ire a ayudar tambien y le dare su merecido a kodoko

Kakashi : yo mejor la mato a esa maldita hija de puta

Yo : oh ohh kodoko lo hijo enojar bien feo

Nagi : si al parecer le dijo algo que le saco su lado furioso

Yo : uy me voy para que no se enoje conmigo

Kakashi : ah descuida solo estoy cabreado con la verga esta de kodoko

Nagi : ok ok mejor cuando peleemos contra ella se arrepentira de todo lo que ha dicho y le bajaremos su orgullo

Yo : siiiii

Kakashi : deacuerdo

Disclaimers : no soy responsable del programa de naruto ni del juego del Bloody roar solo dejen reviews por fis pero que sean positivos no estupidos ni criticas absurdas

CHAO

HASTA MAÑANA Y BUENAS NOCHES

SALUDOS Y DEJEN BUENOS REVIEWS


	7. kakashi explota de odio x kodoko

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**El fin de kodoko y la rabia de kakashi**_

Después que kodoko hizo enojar bien feo a kakashi que ha sacado su lado salvaje y agresivo a ver si kodoko seguira de orgullosa o kakashi le rompera la boca para que ya no hable mas o la matara

_**Como dije todos van a sufrir y a morir y tu seras el primero en sufrir y morir **_decia muy fria

_**Asi tres cosas si – ca-llate ahora te arrepentiras de todo lo que has dicho **_ amenazo kakashi activando el sharingan

_**Como si te tuviera miedo **_decia friamente ella

_**Ah si **_ respondio sarcásticamente

_**Mejor callate y pelea **_decia muy furiosa la chica

_**Ah si **_ volvio a encarar kakashi sin temor alguno

_**No me molestes maldito o te mato **_decia la chica

_**Ah si entonces por que no peleas o te da miedo **_amenazo

_**CALLATE **_ dijo la chica intentando darle un puñetazo que el esquivo fácilmente

_**QUEEEE **_ dijo ella mientras kakashi le mete una patada en el brazo dejandoselo adolorido

_**Como te atreves a lastimarme **_ reclamo kodoko

_**Entonces no me jodas y ponte seria **_pero vino nagi

_**Tu eres kakashi no **_pregunto nagi

_**Si soy yo y tu eres nagi cierto ¿?**_ Pregunto

_**Si y vine a tomar el lugar de uranus **_respondio nagi

_**TU **_decia nagi

_**Tu – desgraciada **_ grito kodoko

_**Valla si es la puta que habia derrotado **_sarcasmeo

_**Jajaja mejor los dos van a sufrir **_les dijo kodoko con una voz escalofriante

Mientras tanto con Gwen y yugo preparandose para la pelea

_**Oye tu niña quien te ha atacado que yo vi era un sujeto de lentes muy torpe que se intrometio en mi batalla **_interrogo kisame

_**Mmm porque preguntas eso hombre tiburón **_cuestiono ella

_**Porque esta es mi pelea y no me gusta que nadie se meta en mis asuntos ni mucho menos ese hijo de puta de kabuto **_hablo kisame muy furioso

_**Bueno sea quien sea lo bueno es que ese idiota no te hiriro gravemente **_exclamo yugo

_**Pero te dire algo este sujeto esta locamente enamorado de un tal sasuke que ya mismo lo encuentra para darle un beso y casarse con el pero lo hara a la fuerza **_cuestiono Gwen

Entonces al escuchar esto yugo y kisame reventaron de risas y se cayeron al piso cuajandose de la risa

Hasta el mismo kisame se olvido de la pelea por reirse sin parar

_**Jajajajajaja que mariconada que a kabuto le gusta sasuke ajajajaja con razon que su sanin siempre lo puteaba por zorro **_siguió riendose kisame

_**Ujujujujujjajajjaa desviado no sabia que estaba muy obsesionado de un chico llamado sasuke pero que hombria **_se rio yugo

Después los tres rieron sin parar

_**Pero ese man es heterosexual por que miro a trevez de mi falda es un degenerado que le gustan los hombres y mujeres **_dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

Eso hizo que los dos manes explotaran de risa y ella tambien se rio mucho hasta no poder mas

Ahora por otra batalla ganada de uriko y gannesa vs Cinthya

_**Rindete no puedes ganar **_decia gannesa dejandola bien herida

_**Que esperas gannesa matala ya **_dijo la gata adolescente de 16 años

_**Silencio niña tonta **_grito mientras jadeaba del dolor

Pero gannesa se transformo en el elefante y la niña en gato

Cinthya estaba perdiendo y gannesa cogio a la chica y la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas

_**Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho maldita **_decia gannesa

Una vez que le dio un puñetazo bien dado la mato quebrandole los huesos

Y úriko la pateo contra un poste de luz pero la niña no se percato que el poste estaba dañado y cogia corriente

Cinthya se electrocuto y murio electrocutada

_**Esta acabada **_decia gannesa

_**Se acabo finalmente ella fue derrotada **_dijo úriko yendose a buscar a su hermana alice a ver si esta bien

_**Me ire a ver a alice **_dijo uriko

_**Deacuerdo si igual hemos ganado **_decia gannesa

_**Ok hasta pronto **_decia yendose

_**Ok mucho cuidado aun hay enemigos rondando por aquí **_advirtió

Ella asintió la cabeza desde lejos con señal de si entendi

Y gannesa se fue tranquilo sabiendo que ha ganado una dura batalla

Ahora vamos con la puta digo con kodoko

Mientras kodoko se transformo en la leoparda de las nieves

Y kakashi preparo su sharingan y nagi ya saben en la spurious

_**Con que eso es poder animal **_pregunto

_**Si **_contesto nagi

_**Ahora te callare para siempre **_amenazo la chica

_**Intentalo si quieres a ver si te corto el cuello de una vez **_dijo nagi apuntando con su sable a kodoko

_**Estoy deacuerdo con eso **_dijo kakashi lleno de rabia viendo a aquella mujer que lo insulto y lo hizo explotar de odio

Kodoko empezo por pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a kakashi pero este lo esquivo fácilmente

_**Debilucha a ver si te gusta esto **__estilo de fuego : __**jutsu bola de fuego **_hizo una bola de fuego que le dejo invalido el brazo derecho

_**Maldito como te atreves a lastimarme **_dijo kodoko mientras le pegaba una cachetada con garra pero la mascara le protegio el rostro y kodoko se enfurecía al ver que kakashi era mas fuerte que ella

_**Eso es todo lo que haces **_ dijo kakashi mientras le daba un puñetazo en el estomago a kodoko y luego otro puñetazo en la cara tirandola al suelo

Entonces nagi salto y con su sable le iba a dar a kodoko pero solo le hizo una cortada en la pierna izquierda

_**Me las vas a pagar muy caro **_grito la chica

_**Mejor rindete estas perdiendo **_dijo nagi

_**No te metas en mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia **_dijo friamente kodoko

Pero kodoko cogio una gran roca y le iba a tirar a nagi pero kakashi hizo otro posición de mano

_**Jajaaja MUERE **_ dijo la chica lanzando la roca hacia nagi

_**Eso no **__elemento tierra : __**estilo pared de lodo **_hizo una pared de lodo asi protegiendo a nagi

_**Ya me tienes harta **_dijo nagi pegandole un puñetazo en la cara a kodoko

_**Maldita **_dijo kodoko mientras le pegaba una cachetada con garra a nagi pero le dio

_**No lo creo **_dijo nagi pegandole un rodillazo en la panza tirandola al suelo pero ella se lenvanto adolorida

_**Valla kodoko a ver si te gusta jugar con agua **__elemento agua :__**jutsu dragon de agua **_le impacto a kodoko dejandola en un riachuelo de agua

_**Ahora veamos si te gustan los rayos **__elemento relampago : __**chidori **_eso hizo que ella gritara de dolor por el agua mezclada con la electricidad y hizo que ella se choca con el arbol y se partiera en dos y termino estrellandose en una roca

_**Maldito **_decia la chica muy furiosa

Kodoko a penas se podia poner de pie

_**Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas **_dijo nagi

_**Bien mejor exterminemosla a esta kodoko **_dijo kakashi

_**Toma esto **_dijo nagi

_**De esta nadie te salvara **_grito kakashi

Nagi la atravesó con su sable y kakashi con su cuchilla de relampago

Kodoko escupio harta sangre por la boca pero no murio y quedo gravemente herida

Ella intento parase pero kakashi le pega una patada en la cara aprobechando que estaba tirada al piso y estrellandola contra la gran roca dejandola inconsciente y con la cabeza rota

Y esta vez ya no pudo vivir mas

_**Se acabo la funcion **_decia nagi

_**Esta muerta **_dijo kakashi

_**Al fin este es el fin de kodoko koshirio la leoparda de las nieves **_decia nagi muy tranquila

_**Si eso parece **_conesto kakashi

_**Oye kakashi tu eras el sensei de sasuke **_pregunto ella

_**Si pero el se corrompio **_dijo muy angustiado

_**Como ¿? **_Pregunto ella

_**Mira se que te interesa saberlo pero a mi me incomoda hablar de ello entiendes **_cuestiono kakashi muy furioso al recordar lo mal que tuvo que aguantar cuando sasuke lo traiciono tipico de los uchihas

_**Lo lamento entiendo que el te ha hecho daño pero si le incomoda decirmelo mejor no se sienta obligado a decirmelo solo se que te traiciono nada mas **_dijo nagi volviendo a la normalidad

_**Y tu eres solo una pequeña porcion del umborn es decir de xion **_pregunto kakashi poniendose de pie y caminado mas alla y cubriendo el ojo con una parte de la banda

_**Si de hecho he peleado con el desde mucho **_respondio nagi pero aun asi de un poco lejos el la escucho

Entonces kakashi volteo por que sintio peligro que alguien venia detrás de ellos y vio sangre en el aire y cuando vio era a nagi quien ella boto sangre

Y vio que un cuchillo le atravesaba a un lado del estomago

Haciendo que nagi escupa sangre por la boca

Entonces kakashi vio quien la ataco por la espalda y corrio freneticamanete

_**Nooo … maldición llegue tarde **_dijo kakashi con rabia

Y nagi cayo al suelo desmayandose y el cobarde habia mostrado su cara y era xion el umborn que la ataco por detrás

_**Eres una estupida nagi al pensar que una imitación de mi puede vencerme **_dijo xion sádicamente

_**Maldito cobarde eres un… **_cuando iba a atacar el se fue

Entonces kakashi se agacho a ver a nagi desmayada

_**Nagi nagi despierta vamos no puedes morir … por favor reacciona **_pero vio que sus intentos eran nulos

El cogio a nagi y la llevo al hospital ahí estaba úriko parada en la puerta del hospital y vio a kakashi con nagi estando desmayada entonces fue donde alice y ella estaba hablando por telefono

Pero su hermana la interrumpe

_**Problemas **_decia uriko

Entonces nagi vio a kakashi con nagi inconsciente

_**Que le paso acaso le hicistes daño **_grito alice

_**Mujer estas muy equivocada al menos la he traido por que alguien llamado xion la apuñalo por la espalda yo no soy capaz de herir a otros solo heri a kodoko y esta muerta **_dijo muy serio

_**Que **_dijeron las dos en unisomo

_**Derrotastes a kodoko **_pregunto alice

_**Si y fue muy facil **_sonrio

_**Oye como te llamas y que… **_pero vio que se fue

Dejo una nota tirada en el piso

_Me llamo kakashi hatake y vengo de la aldea de la hoja a ayudarlos a ustedes que son mis nuevos amigos_

_Posdata ya saben mi nombre_

_**Gracias señor hatake **_decia alice

Y nagi en una camilla decia _sasuke eres malo pero aun asi te amo y lo siento pero no podre verte por ahora después te vere cuando extermines a los otros villanos y a ese kabuto loco que se enamoro de ti pero yo tambien me enamore de ti _penso nagi viendo las nuves

Mientras kakashi fue tras kabuto a ver que carajo queria pero kabuto estaba con haku en su laboratorio

_**Oye tu haku necesito que revivas a mi señor sannin **_dijo acomodandose los lentes

_**Pero tienes algo de el es decir una muestra de sangre o celulas de tu amo **_pregunto haku

_**Si tengo celulas de el **_le dio en un frasco las celulas del sanin

Entonces haku puso las celulas del sannin en una maquina que lo renconstruiria al sannin que ataco la aldea de la hoja

Y en su computadora salio la foto de el

_Iniciando secuencia de reconstrucion celular 5% _

Después de varias horas salio en sanin con su ropa habitual

_**Estoy vivo ajajajaj **_decia el sanin entre las sombras

_**Bienvenido mi lord esperaba su regreso y ya tengo localizado a sasuke uchiha y esta vez usted obtendra su proposito **_reverncio kabuto a su amo

El sanin sonrio maléficamente

Y penso que esta vez sasuke no se salvaria

CONTINUARAAAA

Yo : uy ha revivido al sanin mas malvado Wa que horror

Kakashi : que el esta vivo pero si sasuke lo mato

Nagi : apuesto que haku lo trajo a la vida

Sasuke : no puede ser esta vivo

Tsunade : argg mi ex compañero acabo de revivir pero eso es imposible

Sasuke : y tambien kabuto tuvo mucho que ver en esto

Nagi : a quien haku ha revivido que a los tres les ha causado gran panico

Tsunade : es alguien que traiciono la aldea y ha matado al tercero

Kakashi : alguien de la aldea del sonido

Sasuke : ese es Orochimaru-

Yo : noooooooooooooooooooooo ene o noooooo

Chaito nos vemos mañana

Ojo : dejar buen reiews

Buenas noches a todos

Disclaimers : no me hago responsable del Bloody roar y de naruto yo solo histe este crossover porque habia uno que quedo inconcluso y estaba en portugues y no entendi nada de nada

Gracias

Adioss nos vemos mañana con mas historia

Aquí nismo en este mismo canal

chau


	8. risas y peleas ganadas

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Peleas ganadas y mucha risa**_

Una vez que les han contado un chiste no paran de reir mientras que Gwen acabo de decir algo muy chistoso los dos manes se mataron de la risa y el akatusky se olvido de la pelea y revento de risa por que al parecer alguien se enamoro del uchiha menor

Pero mientras ellos reian otros peleaban para ganar

_**Oye niña me has hecho reventar de risa pero basta de chistes es hora de comenzar la batalla **_se puso muy serio kisame

_**Eso fue chistoso **_decia yugo

_**Solo decia la verdad **_ella se defendio

_**Pero bueno mejor serios **_dijo yugo viendo a su oponente

_**Como sea mejor peleemos **_decia sacando su samehada

A ellos les parecia raro que este atasuki llamado kisame no los ha insultado como kodoko u otros lo han hecho ni tampoco ha hablado mal de ellos o viceversa

Al parecer kisame no estaba interesado en matarlos como lo ha hecho con otros de su mundo pero el sabia que si perdia la batalla iba a morir por eso no quiso mas problemas pero aun asi solo peleara para ponerlos a prueba a los dos zoanthrophes a cual nivel de pelea pueden llegar

_**Comenzemos entonces **_dijo kisame

_**Ok sr tiburón **_decia Gwen muy amable

_**Esta niña no es como esa kodoko que me cayo muy mal , al parecer ella es diferente a los demas mejor veo que clase de poderes tiene esta niña **_penso kisame muy dudoso

_**Después de ti **_decia yugo

_**AAAAAAAAA **_grito Gwen y se transformo en zoanthrophe

Yugo tambien hizo lo mismo solo que el se hizo lobo ya saben

_**Valla con que eso es lo que hacen **_dijo viendo a los dos zoantrophes

Entonces el hizo posiciones de mano pero Gwen fue muy rapido y le dio una patada en las manos

_**Ese es el problema de ustedes los ninjas se tardan demasiado en realizar sus ataques **_dijo cogiendo a kisame y dandole vueltas a 360 grados y lo tiro hacia un arbol pero el cayo de pie

Pero ella vio a samehada sobre su hombro y se aparto porque algo malo iba a pasar

Pero no se dio cuenta que rozo su brazo y fue una cortada que hizo que su brazo sangrara

_**Esta espada no corta desgarra **_dijo sonriendo

_**Si ya lo se no soy cojuda pero toma esto **_ella le iba a patear la cara pero se cubrio con samehada pero el no vio que yugo tambien pateo a samehada y la separo de su amo

_**QUEEE … IMPOSIBLE **_ decia mientras Gwen le da un puñetazo en la cara a kisame y lo manda hacia el rio

_Estilo de agua : __**jutsu bomba tiburón **_hizo un tiburón de agua que se dirigia hacia yugo pero Gwen hizo una rafaga de viento y desvio al tiburón de agua hacia otro lado

_**Oye que elementos usas **_pregunto yugo

_**Bueno uso aire , relampago y tierra pero no hago jutsus solo lo hago directamente **_respondio a su pregunta

_**Con que no son ninjas bueno a ver si ustedes aguantan la respiración bajo el agua **_ese ataque no lo conozco pero es como el del shippuden que hizo una gran bola de agua y se fusiono con su espada haciendose un tiburón muy feo

Pero mientras ellos se movian a una direccion el agua tambien lo hacia como si no tuviera fin

Lo malo es que si Gwen usa relampago lastimaria gravemente a yugo y a ella misma por eso necesitaba un plan para salir de eso

_**Oh no esto es grave no puedo hacer nada aquí me siento inútil que hago **_decia mientras lloraba en su mente

Pero ella volteo a ver y yugo ya se habia desmayado por que no aguanto mucho tiempo la respiración

Y lo peor es que ahí venia kisame a toda velocidad para atrapar a yugo pero ella se dio cuenta que el agua se movia si alguien empieza a nadar

Entonces se le ocurrio una idea que ella iba a ser el señuelo iba a coger a kisame y nadaria hacia otro lado para que yugo salga del agua

Entonces eso hizo agarro con todas sus fuerzas a kisame y lo llevo nadando hacia al lado contrario de donde estaba yugo

_**Que sucede por que me llevas a otro lado sabes que tu tiempo de respiración se esta agotando acaso piensas salvar a tu amigo de ahogarse **_ella se sorprendio que no solo podia respirar bajo el agua si no que tambien hablaba ahí mismo pero ella no se dio por vencido y el agua se movio haciendo que yugo salga del agua

Y cayo en el césped

Pero a ella se le agoto el tiempo de poder respirar entonces se desmayo pero antes de desmayarse le dio cun cabezazo a kisame para que el se desconcetre

Ella cayo a lo profundo del agua

Entonces yugo desperto y vio que estaba fuera del agua pero tambien vio a Gwen que habia salvado su vida y que se habia ahogado sacrificando su vida para salvarlo

El apreto los puños con mucha rabia entonces kisame vio a la niña que lo hizo reir que se ahogo

_**Con que ha sacrificado su vida para salvar a su amigo valla porque lo ha hecho … que intento hacer **_se pregunto mientras nadaba hacia donde estaba ella

Después vio que ya no respiraba pero aun seguia en su forma de zoanthrophe

Entonces la bola de agua se revento de la nada porque eso es lo que queria ella que se desconcentre y asi dejara de pensar en la bola gigante de agua y se reventara

Yugo corrio a toda velocidad y cogio a Gwen y ella desperto al instante

_**Valla estas bien **_pregunto yugo

_**Pues si **_dijo ella

_**Me alegro que estes bien **_le dijo

_**Lo se pero no podia dejarte ahí ahogado **_ella le hablo

_**Y ahora que hacemos **_pregunta yugo viendo como se regresa a la normalidad la samehada y su amo

_**No lo se aun me siento debil **_dijo tristemente

_**Lo se estamos jodidos **_se enfurecio yugo

_**Lo siento todo esto es por mi culpa no soy muy fuerte **_dijo ella muy triste

_**Bromeas has derrotado a kabuto tu sola ya que ese man hacia trampa con esconderse bajo tierra **_el trato de animarla pero nada parecia alegrarla

_**Demos lo que mejor tenemos **_decia yugo muy esperanzado

_**Ok **_ decia ella cambiando su cara

Entonces se pusieron de pie entoces ella aprobecha a esconderse bajo tierra como se lo hizo kabuto y yugo seria el señuelo entonces kisame toma a samehada y le iba a dar a yugo pero Gwen sale debajo de la tierra y lo asalta con un ataque tipo relampago que lo cual le afecto bastante por que el es agua solo agua

Y quedo bien herido

_**Bien hecho niña te felicito has ganado por ahora pero la proxima vez que los vea sera diferente y admeas te debo una **_dijo kisame poniedose de pie muy herido y se fue

Ojo : kisame es el unico atasuki que no es picado y acepta sus derrotas aunque se estresa con facilidad su mal humor es igualito que el de le princesa zelda

_**Pues aquí te esperare hombre tiburón o mejor dicho kisame **_dijo Gwen mientras veia como se esfumo

_**Hemos ganado por ahora **_dijo ella

_**Si tuvimos suerte de salir vivos de ahí **_dijo yugo

_**Tu crees que fue solo suerte **_ella lo vio muy dudosa

_**Oye una pregunta porque kisame no nos mato si el terreno que hizo estaba unicamente diseñado para el y nosotros nos estabamos ahogando y el tenia la ventaja de matarno pero porque no lo hizo **_le pregunto muy preocupado

_**No lo se solo espero que su jefe no lo mate por habrenos salvado **_dijo ella con la cabeza agachada

_**Salvado ¿? **_Grito molesto

_**Bueno yo te salve de que te ahogaras pero el me salvo a mi veras el apropósito revento la bola de agua porque me ahogue y no entiendo de porque nos salvo espero que esto le quede en su consciencia **_decia ella mientras caminaba con yugo hacia los demas

Mientras tanto kisame se llevo un cargo en su consciencia de porque salvo a los dos zoanthrophes si tenia la ventaja de matarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo pero el tenia una deuda con Gwen y el sabia como pagarle por que el sabia que xion iba tras ellos para absorber sus poderes

Entonces ellos dos osea yugo y Gwen juraron no hablar de lo que kisame los salvo a ambos por que sabian que su jefe era un uchiha y los uchihas son traidores tipico de ellos

Pero ellos temian de que el jefe uchiha lo mate a kisame por culpa de ellos

Por otro lado naruto , long y rock lee vencieron facilente a Kenny

_**No puede ser **_decia el rubio malo quejandose de dolor

_**Nunca debistes subestimarnos **_decia rock lee muy furioso

_**Pensastes que solos debiles pues te equivocas **_decia long muy furioso

_**Valla si es el idiota que juro matarnos solo por no ser chicas **_se burlo naruto

_**Cierra tu bocota zorro de nueve colas **_grito Kenny muy adolorido

_**Ah si entonces toma esto rasengan **_dijo naruto impactandole el rasengan shuriken a Kenny en el estomago matandolo por completo y lo dejo bien muerto

_**Yujuu dattebayo hemos ganado **_decia muy feliz naruto

_**Jejeje si lo hicimos bien **_ decia lee muy contento

_**Si pero hay que buscar a los otros **_decia long muy apagado

_**Viejo no seas pesimista y celebra que hemos ganado **_dijo naruto

_**Hmmph **_solo entono

_**Bueno mejor vamos **_decia lee

_**Esta bien brother **_ dijo naruto caminando

_**Gracias a ustedes dos hemos ganado una batalla **_decia long cambiando su cara apagada a una medio feliz

_**Siiii **_dijeron los dos ninjas muy alegres

Ahora vamos con roy vs gaara , shenlong y buzusima

_**Hey cuate te ves nuy debil **_decia shenlong con su sonrisa orgullosa

_**Maldición **_decia roy mientas estaba atrapado en la arena de gaara

_**Vamos chico gaara matalo o el nos matara a nosotros **_protesto buzusima

_**Ook ataud de arena **_diji muy confundido cerrando el puño y haciendo que roy explote junto con la arena

Pero shenlong vio a gaara con cara de muy culpable

_**Oye cuate no te sientas culpable que ese sujeto intento matarnos desde un principio **_le dijo viendo a gaara

_**Mejor vámonos **_decia buzusima

_**Esta bien pero aun hay enemigos que derrotar **_ decia gaara muy serio

_**Si solo es el principio **_deducia shenlong

Los tres se fueron a descansar después de haber tenido una dura batalla

Ahora con akane vs stun , y cronos

_**Malditos como … se atreven a lastimarme **_decia jadeando de dolor

_**Chica estupida nunca debistes habernos atacado cobardemente **_se quejo stun

_**Aceptalo perdistes **_aclaro cronos

_**A mi nadie me derrota nadie **_dijo ella muy furiosa e intento cachetearlos con garra pero cronos le mete una patada en la cara y la tumba al piso

Pero stun hecho insecto cogio a akane y la lanzo hacia arriba y le enterro sus antenas puntiagudas y la deja muerta

_**Murio ¿? **_Pregunta cronos

_**Si **_cuestiona stun

_**Ahora vamos a buscar a gado y a los demas **_dijo cronos

_**Esta bien **_dijo stun

_**Espero que bakuryu este bien **_dijo cronos

Ellos se fueron del lugar a buscar a bakuryu entonces stun recibio una llamada de gado diciendo que derrotaron a pain

Entonces vieron a bakuryu lastimado pero vivo

_**Bakuryu **_dijo cronos

_**Niño estas bien **_pregunto stun

_**Si descuida he derrotado konryu **_dijo muy alegre

_**Entonces vámonos ya todos han derrotado al enemigo **_decia cronos

Y caminaron para verse en el hospital donde yace nagi , alice y úriko

Por otro lado en el hospital nagi se habia recuperado pero se fue a buscar a sasuke como lo prometio y sasuke recien llega al lugar donde se encontraria con nagi ahí la esta esperando

Pero habia otra amenaza que lo han revivido ahí estaba haku y kabuto riendo maléficamente por su victoria asegurada

Y kabuto recordo a la chica que se sonrojo con el y el se juro a si mismo que no le hara daño a Gwen

_**CONTINUARA… MUAHAHAHAHAHA **_

Yo : caray esto se pone bueno

Nagi : estoy bien

Alice : me alegra eso pero no te vallas

Nagi : lo siento pero debo ver a sasuke

Alice : sasuke

Yo : jujuju mejor suerte con el uchibobo

Nagi : hey no es bobo ¬¬

Yo :hmmph ¬¬

Gwen : estoy ansiosa de ver a mis nuevos amigos

Kabuto : sep como si te dejara ir

Gwen : callate cuatro ojos eres un degenerado

Kabuto : al menos no ando con una minifalda

Gwen : queee (sonrojada )

Kabuto : ves te pones roja por que te gusto no es asi Gwen

Gwen : grrr te odio maldito pervertido ¬¬

Kabuto : jejejej

Yo : callate y dejame terminar al menos su estupido sannin estara muerto muahahahaha

Kakashi : ajajajaja ahora jodete kabuto

Naruto : estas jodido y estas celoso que yugo halla estado con Gwen o estas celoso que nagi esta con sasuke

Nagi : jajajajaja

Gwen : jujuju al man le gustan los hombres y mujeres

Kabuto : solo mujeres como tu ( guiñandole el ojo )

Yo : mejor voy a la continuación antes que se puteen unos contra los otros

CHAITO

NOS VEMOS MAÑANA COM MAS NARUTO Y BLOODY ROAR POR FAVOR DEJAR BUENOS REVIEWS

DISCLAIMERS : NO SOY RESPONSABLE DE NARUTO Y BLOODY ROAR SOLO LO HIZE POR QUE AMBOS LES GUSTA LAS BATALLAS MUY DURAS

ADIOS Y

BUENAS NOCHES

SALUDOS A KACHORRO QUE ME DEJO UN REVIEW Y ESPERO QUE ALCANZE A LEER MI HISTORIA

OJO : NO ACEPTO MALAS CRITICAS

PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LOS BLOODY ROAR SE ENCONTRARAN CON LOS SHINOBIS PERO GWEN SE VOLVERA A ENCONTRAR CON KABUTO PERO ESTA VEZ NO PARA PELEAR Y NAGI SE ENCONTRARA CON SU AMADO SASUKE , GADO VERA A JENNY URIKO CON BAKURYU PERO YUGO TERMINARA CON ALICE POR UN PROBLEMA A PARTE NARUTO EXTRAÑA A SAKURA Y HINATA A KIBA


	9. un descanso y citas romanticas

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Un merecido descanso y citas amorosas**_

_**Y el encuentro de Gwen con kabuto**_

Después de una dura batalla los zoantrophes y los shinobis habian derrotado a varios enemigos decidieron tomar un descanso y aprovechar para sus citas romanticas

Aquí va una con Jenny y gado que fueron a un restaurante muy elegante donde sonaba un suave jazz y tomaron asiento y estaban bebiendo vino rojo en unas copas de cristal (ojo tipico el vino rojo que le gustaba a Jenny ¬¬)

_**Veo que has ganado **_ella pregunto

_**Pero no solo con ayuda claro **_musito gado

_**Ya veo **_dijo la espia modelo

_**Jum.. ademas ese idiota era demasiado poderoso **_renego gado

_**Tu has peleado con **_pero el hablo primero

_**Pain **_dijo gado

_**Enserio nunca he tenido una cita como esta **_coqueteo jenny

_**Si como sea **_dijo friamente gado

_**De verdad no confias en mi **_pregunta Jenny

_**En una espia NUNCA adenas no se para quien trabajas y que quieres conmigo **_fruncio el ceño gado

_**Tranquilo yo no hago nada malo y ya te he hablado de mi trabajo y es verdad soy una espia solo lo hago para ganar dinero **_respondio Jenny

_**Solo por dinero ¿? Que ridiculo **_reprocho gado

_**Mira mejor calmate **_dijo Jenny

_**QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI ME HAS VUELTO LOCO CON TU PINCHE TRABAJO **_grito muy furioso gado

_**GADO …..YO SOLO **_Jenny empieza a llorar ella se iba ir pero el la detiene al verla llena de dolor

_**Lo siento solo que estos enemigos me volvieron loco y sabes que mas he perdido la cabeza **_lo dijo preocupado

_**Si has perdido la cabeza **_pero se acerco y lo abrazo

Gado no dice nada y la abraza a Jenny

Y luego se dan su primer beso de amor y vuelven al lugar y todo les va bien

Ahora vamos con sasuke y nagi

_**Te he estado esperando nagi **_musito el uchiha

_**Si lo se pero promesa es promesa **_decia nagi

_**Sabes si sabes que soy malo porque estas conmigo **_pregunto sasuke

_**Porque yo yo te amo **_decia nagi muy sonrojada

_**Bien **_musito sasuke

_**Yo solo digo la verdad **_penso que la iba a rechazar

_**Si lo se no eres fastidiosa ni menos un estorbo para mi la verdad es que me he preguntado como he llegado a quererte tanto **_decia sasuke mientras abrazaba a nagi

Entonces caminaron hacia una pradera

Ambos se sentaron a descansar y a decirse sus sentimientos que se tenian el uno con el otro

_**Oye gracias **_decia nagi

_**Porque ¿? **_Pregunta sasuke

_**Por aceptarme como soy **_musito nagi

El no hablo solo que tomo su barbilla y la beso con mucho amor algo que nunca se lo hara a Sakura y ella rodeo su nuca con sus brazos y el su espalda el beso parecia interminable pero se soltaron porque sasuke sintio la presencia de kabuto muy cerca de ellos pero al instante se alejo al parecer esta vez no fue tras sasuke sino fue a buscar a Gwen

_**Que sucede **_interroga nagi

_**Solo senti una prescencia y se fue **_dijo sasuke apretando los puños

_**Debe ser ese tal kabuto no ¿? **_Dijo mirandolo al uchiha

_**Si lo es pero no importa lo bueno esque estes aquí conmigo a mi lado **_decia cambiando su cara

_**Lo se y no quiero perderte **_decia nagi preocupada

_**Descuida estas viendo al mejor uchiha del mundo **_decia con su sonrisa orgullosa

Solo que volvieron a besarse y asi pasaron un bonito dia

Ahora la discusión de yugo y alice

Para unos es un dia muy bonito pero para yugo es un dia tormentoso y feo

Estaba discutiendo con su novia pero su relacion esta al borde de la ruptura y todo por la cuestion de la actitud de alice y su amigo xion

_**Ya te dije que me dejes en paz **_decia yugo mientras se quitaba de encima a alice que se monto encima de yugo para que no se fuera pero el queria alejarse de ella mientras que alice solo lloraba porque lo amaba mucho pero siente que lo esta perdiendo

El la empujo haciendo que alice cayera sobre el sofa

_**No te dejare ir tu nunca me aprecias como soy yo solo queria amarte pero tu me odias que he hecho para que me odies tanto porque dimelo **_exigio alice

_**Te dire porque estoy harto que me cachetees de la nada cuando salve a cronos tu me recibistes con una cachetada eres una cualquiera te odio con toda mi vida te desprecio y te … **_pero alice levanto la mano hacia el rostro de yugo y le mete una cachetada dejandole la cara roja de la cachetada que le dio

_**Yo no soy una cualquiera yo he estudiado para salir adelante y tu me habias apoyado como amigo pero ahora como novio me odias y solo para salir con nagi **_protesto alice con lagrimas en los ojos

_**Y tu y ese hijo de puta de xion que muy amigos y si son amigos porque no te largas con el eh **_dijo yugo yendose hacia la puerta del hospital

Pero alice se voto hacia el pero el sin darse cuenta la tumba contra la pared pero ella quedo ilesa porque ahí habia otro sofa

_**Eres un idiota eres de lo peor te odio yugo **_decia alice mas solloza que antes

_**Enserio con que eso querias decirme **_decia yugo abriendo la puerta y se detuvo por unos minutos

_**Sabes porque mejor terminamos ok porque TU YA ERES HISTORIA NO TE QUIERO COMO NOVIA NUNCA MAS **_dijo extremadamente furioso

Pero alice quedo en silencio y lloro con todas sus fuerzas

_**Vete dejame sola **_decia alice llorando

_**Traidora , mentirosa mejor largate de mi vida **_decia yugo yendose del hospital

Pero no se dio cuenta que naruto y kakashi oyeron la discusión y no dijeron nada

Tambien estaba su hermano bakuryu quien estaba preocupado por yugo y fue tras el

Alice quedo llorando dentro del hospita y yugo estaba en plena lluvia muy molesto por la actitud de alice aunque ella es muy amiga de xion y yugo de nagi

Su relacion se corto para siempre pero yugo juro nunca mas volverse a enamorar

Pero se sintio culpable de cómo le grito pero ella era su amiga en quien confiaba y se apoyaban mutuamente en cualquier difiultad ellos se ayudaban entre ellos y a los demas

Y yugo camino como un lobo solitario

Pero el dia no pudo ser peor cuando Gwen fue a un prado de flores y vio una sombra detrás de ella que la miraba

Ella volteo a ver la silueta pero no vio nada

Ella ignoro a la sombra pero esa cosa la seguia a donde iba

Cuando las cosas iban mal ella se puso furiosa

Ella apreto los puños y restregando los dientes con rabia

_**Quien eres tu … muestrate cobarde **_exigio una respuesta

_**Pense que nunca me recordarias **_hablaba la silueta

_**No te conozco y no me conviene conocerte **_decia muy furiosa

_**Pero yo si **_decia kabuto delante de Gwen

Entonces ella recordo a aquel sujeto que vio a travez se su falda

_**Si el degenerado kabuto **_decia ella restegando los dientes

_**Valla al fin me recuerdas **_decia acomodandose sus lentes

_**Que quieres acaso vinistes a joderme **_dijo ella

_**Que vocabulario pero no vine por sasuke vine por ti porque me has dejado algo pendiente **_decia kabuto muy lascivo

_**Eres un degenerado **_grito Gwen muy roja

_**Enserio **_decia acercandose a ella pero se alejo de kabuto

_**Oye alejate de mi yo no soy una tonta como para caer en tus trucos ademas no eres mi tipo de hombre sabes **_pero el no le hizo caso y tomo su barbilla pero ella penso que era una clase de trampa o ninjutsu sonnifero pero ella sintio su respiración y ella casi se desvanecia de que estaba muy cerca de ella

La piel se le erizo y comenzo a temblar como gelatina

Pero el la beso y ella abrio los ojos como dos platos redondos y blancos después ella lo aparto

_**Oye porque me besastes sabes que te detesto y eres un criminal y yo un heroe y los criminales como tu deben ser … **_pero el la volvio a besar pero con mucha fuerza ella ya no puede liberarse de su agarre porque la tenia con mucha fuerza para que no escape

Gwen no se acostumbraba a ese beso pero el la forjo para que le guste pero nada parecia ponerla activa solo hacia aumentar su disgusto y su rabia

Entonces el beso paso los limites y se puso mas intenso ella intentaba poner resistencia pero ya no podia resistirse a si que a ella se acostumbo al beso y se dejo besar

Después de un rato ella lo separa bruscamente y el la miro muy sastifecho

_**Humm eres un degenerado **_decia Gwen muy roja por como la beso

_**Pero aun asi te bese **_decia el muy victorioso

_**Jumm **_vocalizo un tono

_**A quien carajo has revivido **_se puso muy exigente

_**Yo no fui fue haku **_se defendio kabuto

_**CARAJO PERO A QUIEN HAKU HA REVIVIDO **_decia Gwen muy molesta

_**Uy preciosa no te enojes pero ya que insistes el revivio a mi amo **_respondio a su pregunta

_**Tu amo pero quien es **_decia Gwen muy temerosa de este nuevo enemigo que ha revivido

_**Aquel que dominara el mundo es decir lord orochimaru ajajajjaa **_pero esta le da un puñete a kabuto en la cara para que deje de reirse como tonto

_**Callate tu lord no se que va a ser derrotado **_decia ella muy confiada

_**Enserio crees eso **_ella oyo una voz escalofriante que veia detrás de kabuto y era el mismo sanin que salio de las sombras

Ella penso que se dirigia hacia ella para matarla pero el la vio y se desvio hacia kabuto y camino hacia el serio pero en su mete habia explotado de rabia al ver a su aprendiz haciendo cosas indebidas

_**Lord orochimaru que gusto de **_pero fue interumpido ya que su amo le mete un buen puñetazo en la cara

_**Hijo de puta como puedes hacer semejante pendejada sabes que eso me hace enfurecer eres un degenerado y te voy a dar tu golpiza por haber hecho cosas indebidas **_decia el sanin restregando los dientes de la rabia

_**Si eres un degenerado me mirastes atravez de mi falda **_decia cruzandose de brazos

_**KABUTOOO TE VOY A MATAR **_grito orochimaru muy furioso y lo persiguió para golpearlo y Gwen fue tras kabuto

_**Regresa aquí pervertido **_decia gwen muy furiosa

Continuaraaa

Gwen : te atrapare degenerado

Yo : si atrapalo

Gwen : eres un pervertido degenerado te dare tus pataditas matutina

Sanin : HIJO DE PUTA ERES UN DEGENERADO YO NUNCA TE ENSEÑE ESO AHORA YA VERAS SI TE ATRAPO

Kabuto . espere lord orochimaru todo tiene su explicación

Yo : callate mira que has dejado atonito a tu sannin

Adios

Nos vemos mañana con mas Bloody roar y naruto

Dejar reviews


	10. nuevos amigos

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Un descanso y nuevos amigos**_

Las cosas se liaron para Gwen que se habia encontrado con el degenerado que miro atravez de su falda y al mismo tiempo la beso pueden creer kabuto besando a alguien si ese ni besa el trasero de un burro aunque el es el burro bruto

Bueno aunque su sanin estaba ahí muy enojado después de enterarse que hizo cosas indebidas en su ausencia pero lo que nunca supo es que kabuto no sera capaz de matarla

Aunque lo amenaze de muerto jamas matara a Gwen pero ambos estaban conciente del plan de haku y cumplir con sus obetivos

Después de un disturbio muy alocado kabuto le explico al nanin lo que paso y le dijo que solo hablara con ella por unos minutos nada mas y que el plan seguria en funcion

El sanin no dijo nada pero vio a Gwen muy confundida y cerrada a la vez tambien veia que algo le incomodaba pero no sabia que es pero tambien vio que no tenia intensiones de pelear porque ella ha batallado dos veces una sola y la otra con ayuda mutua

Pero ella se sintio decaida y con pocas energias para querer hacer algo

Estaba deprimida y muy triste a la vez sus ojos parecian cansados como si no ha dormido por varios dias la razon de lo cual esque cuando termino su pelea contra kisame yugo y ella se separaron y ambos no tuvieron su buen dia yugo habia terminado con alice y gwen recibio una llamada de la amante de su novio que le dijo que va a esperar un hijo de el y ella habia soltado el telefono y lloro

_Gwen pov_

_No se que he hecho para que Brandon me odie tanto que se busco otra mujer y me halla humillado de esa manera _

_Todo comenzo después de la pelea que tuvo contra el hombre tiburón el me llamo y conteste_

_Hola eres tu –decia Gwen muy seria_

_Solo queria decirte que lo nuestro se acabo – decia el con descaro_

_Pero que dijistes –decia Gwen muy furiosa_

_SOLO SE ACABO le grito al telefono_

_Ella se quedo muda al instante y ella cogio el telefono para seguir hablandole pero contesto la novia_

_Tiene que ser una maldita broma –decia Gwen frustada_

_Mira niña te dire algo el es mi marido y tu estabas con el hace dos años y yo hace 4 años estoy casada con el asi que alejate de mi marido y estoy esperando un hijo suyo mejor no me molestes o te la veras conmigo porque yo soy muy vengativa y te puedo hacer que te maten oistes largate de mi vida y la de mi marido_

_Pero ella no dudo en responderle_

_Mira zorra me importa tus amenazas porque no los mandas y te los enviare muertos y tu deberias preguntarle al puto de tu maridito si me hablo de ti y yo te advierto algo no me sigas jodiendo o a tus sicarios LOS MATO IGUALMENTE A TU MARIDO SI LO QUIERES O SI SOBREVIVA LA NOCHE PORQUE CUANDO SALGA EL SOL LO VERAS MUERTO y tiro su telefono bueno tenia dos uno viejito con el que se comunicaba con su ex novio y una tablet_

_Pero ella piso el telefono viejo _

_Después era de noche ella estaba en su casa junto a su padre , su madre y su hermana mayor _

_Gwen se fue a dormir pero ella se asomo a la ventana y vio a cuatros sujetos encapuchados que se dirigian a su casa _

_Los sujetos eran tres hombres y una mujer pero Gwen trabaja de oficial de policia y estudia auditoria _

_Los tres hombres eran de cabello negro y la mujer era rubia con traje muy ajustado de espia y color negro eran los trajes de los sicarios _

_Pero Gwen decidio cumplir con sus palabras_

_Los sujetos andaban armados con pistolas y cuchillos _

_Pero se escucho una balacera pero a las tres de la mañana se termino el ruido y quienes murieron fueron los sicarios y ella volvio a la normalidad después de convertirse en zoantrhophe_

_Y la mujer de su ex reia porque penso que Gwen estaba muerta y alguien toco la puerta de la casa de ella y vio un saco negro y decia mison cumplida y penso que la mataron a sangre fria y que la habian mutilado por que tambien llevaban unas sierras para cortar su cuerpo en pedacitos y abrio el saco y pego un grito de horror al ver a sus sicarios muertos y la mujer sicaria estaba peor con la cara desfigurada y con las tripas afuera _

_Y atrás decia " es tu turno puta " después el reloj marco las 7 de la mañana y la casa exploto porque habia metido una bomba debajo de la casa y en los cadáveres de sus sicarios _

_Ella siempre recordaba los buenos momentos con su exnovio y ella lloraba con todas sus fuerzas el dia que la dejo_

_Y prometio nunca enamorarse_

_FIN DEL GWEN POV_

Ella se sintio triste al recordar a su ex novio que la dejo por otra

Y eso kabuto lo noto con tan solo mirarla veia la tristeza en ella que no tenia ganas de luchar con el sannin aunque el sanin estaba listo para pelear contra ella

A Gwen no le gustaba pelear cuando se deprimia

Y el sanin fue hacia ella a ver porque no lo ataca y la vio sin ganas de empezar una batalla solo la veia deprimida que habia agachado la cabeza y no decia nada ni se movia para atacar a su oponente

A ella le incomoda hablar de ello por lo que guardaba silencio , el sanin vio sus ojos mal dormidos y que no se habia alimentado en dias y los parpados hinchados de tanto llorar pero el se acerco un poco casi unos centímetros cerca de ella para ver si empezaba a luchar contra el pero fue nulo

Ella se alejo un poco y derepente se desmaya cayendo al piso al principio kabuto habia hecho un ninjutsu sonnifero pero ella no cayo y se habia enojado y ha sido de lo poco que durmió y que no ha comido en dias

A pocos instantes el sanin se quedo pasmado como ella se habia desmayado sin caer en un ninjutsu

_**Pero si no he usado ningun ninjutsu para que se desmayara asi ….. que rayos pasa aquí **_ decia el sanin muy confundido de ver como ella se desmayo sin haberla tocado

_**No lo se mi lord pero al parecer esta chica se veia muy enferma y porque querriamos matar a una chica asi en ese estado de mal sueño y mala alimentación **_decia kabuto mientras cogia a ella y la dejo en un arbol y uso sus ninjutsus curativos para sanarla

Después ella reacciono y vio a kabuto y su amo muy expectantes

Pero el sanin la examino y sintio un poder que superaba al sharingan de sasuke

_**Que es este poder es mas fuerte que el de los uchihas acaso ella ha nacido para destruir a los uchihas **_decia el sanin muy expectativo

_**Porque tu no conoces el poder de los zoanthrophes **_hablo Gwen muy decidida

_**Zoanthrophes ¿? **__Pregunto orochimaru muy dudoso_

_**Jum **_entono Gwen ya lista para irse y se fue dejando a orochimaru y a kabuto en suspenso

Ahora los zoantrhophes y los shinobis se reunieron en la casa de gado

Pero todos los zoanthrophes estaban menos yugo que el se fue y bakuryu fue tras el a rato bakuryu llega con yugo y el estaba muy furioso con alice por lo que le habia hecho osea sus tipicas cachetadas

El no la queria ver ni su sombra el la maldijo con su mirada asesina que le lanzo a alice , yugo solo fruncia el ceño , restragaba los dientes y apretaba los puños con mucho odio

Entonces gado salio para decirles algo muy importante

_**Como saben ustedes shinobis haku ha revivido a un tal orochimaru y que vendra a destruirnos a todos sus poderes superan los nuestros pero lo bueno es que el es el unico que pudo haber matado a kodoko con un solo golpe pero no solo eso tambien esta xion rondando por estos lugares a ver quien de nosotros se descuida para matarlo asi que tenemos dos enemigos muy poderosos que son orochimaru y xion mucho cuidado si estan solos aquí todos nos cuidaremos unos con los otros es decir que si los shinobis nos protegen nosotros tambien los protegeremos no es verdad yugo ya que tu y alice han discutido bien feo pero este no es el momento para sus discusiones amorosas yugo deja de ser agresivo con alice y alice deja tus malditas cachetadas que eso cabrea a cualquiera esta claro, bien como decia no quiero mas actitudes muy vergonzosas frente a nuestros amigos shinobis asi que esto es una alianza y una guerra por terminar **_termino gado su mini discurso

Pero alice y yugo se quedaron callados porque gado les dijo la verdad que yugo deje de ser agresivo y que alice se detenga con sus estupidas cachetadas

_**Lo mismo les digo a ustedes excepto la parte de una discusión de ellos dos **_decia kakashi apuntamdo a yugo y alice pero el tambien le dijo a naruto , a sasuke aunque sabe que el es una mierda obedeciendo ordenes , a hinata , a neji , a rock lee y a gaara ellos quedaron estupefactos al ver como gado regañaba a yugo y a alice

Pero aun asi kakashi quedo sastifecho de haber derrotado a kodoko pero el penso que murio pero estaba al borde de la muerte pero aun vive ella estaba muy herida y no se podia levantar porque kakashi la habia derrotado bien feo

Kodoko habia sentido la ira de kakashi que lo hacia sumamente poderoso y kodoko no podia derrotarlo fácilmente

La chica habia sido vencida por hatake de una forma muy facil como ella lo derroto fácilmente a yugo

Después cayo la noche pero como iban a entrar muchas personas en casa de gado si solo habia tres habitaciones

Entonces a gado se le ocurrio una idea

_**Las mujeres dormiran dentro de casa y los hombres acamparemos afuera de la casa **_entonces los hombres armaron sus tiendas alrededor de la casa para que si vengan xion u orochimaru estarian listos para enfrentarlos

Mientras que las mujeres

Nagi

Gwen

Úriko

Mana

Alice

Shina

Hinata y jenny

Se distribuyeron en las tres habitaciones mana úriko y Jenny en una . alice shina y hinata en otra y la ultima Gwen y Nagi

Mientras los hombres

Naruto

Rock lee

Kakashi

Neji

Sasuke

Gaara

Yugo

Rihojo

Reiji

Gannesa

Stun

Gado

Busuzima

Long

Shenlong

Bakuryu

Cronos

Fueron armado sus tienditas para dormir

Y todos durmieron bien no habia señal de los enemigos

Al dia siguiente las mujeres preparaban el desayuno excepto mana porque era solo una niña

Los zoanthrophes y los shinobis habian terminado su desayuno y se fueron a bañarse

Habia dos baños , gado habia separado los baños la de la izquierda para los hombres y el de la derecha para las mujeres y le dijo que se vistieran ahí

Los hombres hicieron una larga fila esperando que el primero salga que era gado y el les regalo una toalla para secarse a los otros zoanthrophes y a los ninjas para que se sequen los shinobis por suerte trajeron sus ropas habituales

Luego después de un buen rato se terminaron de bañar tanto hombres como mujeres aunque a ellas no les tomo mucho tiempo como a ellos

Y cada uno hablo con quien lo consideraba muy amigo pero nagi no fue donde sasuke sino que fue donde Gwen y se metieron a su habitación para hablar de los chicos

_**Hola me llamo Gwen mucho gusto **_n.n decia muy carismatica

_**Mucho gusto soy nagi kirishina **_decia extendiendo su mano

_**Oh disculpa si no te dije mi apellido pero soy Gwen stefany Wilsom y tengo 18 años **_decia estrechando la mano de nagi

_**Que coincidencia pues yo tambien tengo 18 años **_decia muy alegre

_**En serio que bien n.n**_ decia Gwen

_**Y entonces tu has tenido novio **_pregunta nagi

_**Tenia pero termine **_decia Gwen muy triste

_**Que paso **_dijo nagi borrando su sonrisa

_**El me dejo con otra y para rematar estaba casado **_decia Gwen muy espectante

_**Cuanto tiempo llevabas con el **_musito nagi

_**Dos años **_respondio Gwen

_**Y cuanto el llevaba de casado **_decia nagi dudosa

_**El llevaba tres años es decir desde que lo conoci ya llevaba un año de casado **_decia Gwen muy decepcionada

_**Que descarado **_refuto nagi

_**Si lo es y ademas tienen un hijo de tres años de edad rubio como la madre **_decia Gwen con tristeza

_**Y que hay de ti ¿? **_Preunta Gwen a nagi

_**Bueno yo estoy saliendo con sasuke uchiha **_decia tratando de animarla pero nada la animaba

_**Que bien tienes suerte de que el no te deje **_¬¬ decia Gwen muy espectiva

_**Vamos animate ya vendra un chico que te ame como eres **_n.n hablo com mucha esperanza

Entonces ella solo hizo una sonrisa muy debil aunque a nagi no le molestaba porque a eso se referia a empezar desde cero pero tal vez no sera tan facil según Gwen de conseguir novio pero con lo atractiva que es tendra novio en u

Después empezaron a hablar de sus gustos y disgustos

_**A ti que te gusta y disgusta **_empezo a preguntar Gwen

_**Me gusta salir a hacer compras y tener buenos amigos y me disgusta la gente mala **_decia ella con la verdad

_**Osea xion **_decia Gwen

_**Exacto **_dedujo nagi

_**Bueno a mi me gusta bailar y divertirme mucho pero odio a los chicos que se creen mucho **_¬¬ decia Gwen al recordar a kabuto _**y sin olvidar que odio a los degenerados **_

Pero nagi rio por oir la palabra degenerado

_**En serio que sucedió acaso vistes a un degenerado **_pregunto nagi mientras reia a monton

_**Bueno antes de pelear junto a yugo con el hombre tiburón aparecio un hombre de la nada y empezamos a pelear y cuando yo iba a patearlo por el aire el me vio a traves de mi falda y le grite DEGENERADO **_decia Gwen contando lo que le paso antes de la pelea

_**Ohh ya veo pero como se llama el degenerado acaso es guapo o feo **_pregunta nagi muy expectante

_**Se llama kabuto y no es lindo tiene lentes estilo harry potter solo que le falta la cicatriz y ser castaño **_decia Gwen haciendo que nagi estalle de risas y cayera hacia atrás pero riendose

_**Hahahahaha deberia llamarse kabuto potter jaajajajaja **_decia mientras se cuajaba de la risa

_**Ajajajajajajaajaajajajajajaja ujujujujujujuajuajauajauajauajauajau **_nagi seguia riendose de lo que Gwen decia

_**Si y ademas esta locamente enamorado de tu sasuke y de mi osea el man es heterosexual que les gusta los hombres y las mujeres y es un pervertido degenerado **_decia Gwen cruzandose de brazos

Y nagi revento de risas

_**Lo mismo se podia decir de xion a el le gusta yugo que solo anda buscandolo para pelear con el y le gusta su ex novia osea alice nomonura ajajajajaja **_decia nagi con un poco de sarcasmo

Pero Gwen estallo de risa a igal que nagi

Las chicas rieron hasta no poder mas

Ambas compartieron un tiempo juntas como amigas

Y estaban escuchando musica que era la arvil Lavigne keep holding on

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the door's closed  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Hear me when I say  
When I say "I believe.  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
La da da da, la da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

-Ahh, ahh-  
Keep holding on  
-Ahh, ahh-  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Despues de terminarla de escucharla a ellas les gusto mucho

_**Buena musica enviamela por bluethooth por fiz **_decia nagi con carita desesperada por escuchar la musica en su celular

_**Ok tu estas como nagi spurious cierto **_decia Gwen

_**Si es verdad **_n.n decia muy feliz de su nueva cancion

_**Ok aquí va **_mientras se pasaba la cancion

_**Ohhh gracias siempre la quise tener pero con esto de la guerra no hay un Cyber para descargar ni Internet por que pain lo destruyo todo a su paso **_decia nagi angustiada

_**Descuida se que ganaremos esta guerra y yo derrotare a kabuto y a orochimaru cueste lo que cueste **_estaba muy decidida a enfrentar al sanin

Nagi no dijo nada solo sonrio y abrazo a su nueva amiga

Mientras que los otros se hicieron amigos de los ninjas

Yugo se llevo bien con naruto

Shina y Jenny se llevaron bien con la timida hinata

Long , cronos y stun se hizieron amigos de gaara del desierto

Reiji , rihojo , mana y gannesa le caian bien neji por la seriedad que tenian excepto mana porque es una niña

Bakuryu . úriko se hizieron amigos de rock lee

Shenlong , buzusima , cronos se llevaron con sasuke por lo que ya saben

Nagi y Gwen se hizieron muy amigas de kakashi

Aunque Jenny tambien se llavaba bien con neji

Asi todos se hizieron buenos amigos y se prepararon para lo peor osea xion kodoko haku kabuto y orochimaru

Continuara

Proximo capitulo sera la batalla final y estara dividida en tres partes y cada villano morira a manos de nuestros heroes pero kabuto , xion haku y orochimaru se daran la fuga porque estaban perdiendo

Y Gwen se enfrentara sola a orochimaru

Muahahahahahaha

Yo : la batalla final se acerca

Zoantrhophes (en unisono ) que bien

Shinobis : (tambien en unisomo ) al fin

Gwen : al fin me enfrentare a orochimaru yo solita muaahahahaha (tosiendo) wejeweje

Todos : hahahajajajajajaja

Orochimaru : a callar todo el mundo y tu kabuto te dare tus pataditas matuti…rayos se me pegaron la frases de los zoanthrophes locos ¬¬

zoantrhpohes : hpnhhm ¬¬ quien habla

Gwen : quien habla ve hombre serpiente mejor calla ¬¬

Orochimaru : hmph ¬¬ mujeres bah ò.ó

Gwen : CARAJO ¬¬

Orochimaru CHUCHA NO JODAS ¬¬

Todos : O.O este man ha insultado

Yo : carajo no insulten es mi fic ok

Todos :¨seep

Orochimaru : como sea ¬¬


	11. la batalla final (parte 1)

_**Capitulo 11 **_

_**La batalla fina (parte 1)**_

Ya era hora de la batalla donde los zoanthrophes se enfrentarian con sus enemigos y tambien los shinobis los ayudara a ganar la batalla contra estos enemigos muy poderosos como hidan que estaba perdiendo y se dio la fuga , kodoko que quedo bien herida casi muerta pero aun vive , kabuto que estaba en cautiverio con su sanin pero kisame se fue a su dimension porque ya no queria mas problematicos como el jefe uchiha que solo anda jodiendo a los akatsuki mientras que roy cinthya akane y Kenny fueron derrotados ferozmente y estan muertos al igual que otros akatsuki que tambien muerieron

Todo comienza en una mañana nubosa y fria donde los zoanthrophes y los shinobis se enfrentarian con estos enemigos pero no todos porque algunos resultaron muy heridos y se quedaron en la casa de gado descansando pero alguien mas vino a curar a los heridos no es mas y nada menos que Tsunade quien ella hace dias atrás decidio venir en barco desde las costas de konoha hasta donde estaban ellos

Flashback

_Lady tsunade esta segura de querer ir al lugar donde se encuentra naruto y los otros _pregunta shizune muy angustiada al ver como su señora se arriesgaba al ir al campo de batalla

_Solo ire porque durante la pelea hubieron heridos tanto de los shinobis como de los zoanthrophes _decia la hokage muy decidida

_Deacuerdo ahí en las costas de konoha hay un barco que es para que naruto y los demas regresen pero usted puede ir y al mismo tiempo llevar el barco que los traeran de vuelta _ decia shizune muy melancolica

_Bien entonces partire en este mismo instante _decia tsunade mientras salia de la oficina del hokage y se dirigio a la costa de konoha donde se subio a un barco que a medio camino se abre un portal donde la llevaria donde estan los zoanthrophes y sus civiles que corren peligro

_Esta vez no te tendre compasión maldito kabuto _ella expreso su odio al Ninja medico quien la habia atacado hace mucho tiempo lo dijo apretando sus puños con harto coraje y restregando los dientes del odio hacia su enemigo el sanin y kabuto

Ella llego y vio la ciudad destruida pero camino hasta que vio una casa que decia residencia gado y recordo al sujeto que le envio la carta que pedia ayuda

Entonces entro y vio a algunos de su gente y zoanthropes heridos pero nagi no se dio cuenta que mientras andaba con Gwen tenia una herida muy profunda que le hizo xion que casi la mata pero en un rato ella habia caminado hacia su cama y la herida se le abrio bien feo y empezo a sangrar pero la hemorragia no paraba y ella jadeaba del dolor

Entonces fue cuando tsunade estaba ocupada atendiendo a nagi cerrando su herida pero el mismo tiempo estaba operandola porque xion la hirio gravemente

Fin del flashback

En ese momento todos los shinobis vieron a lady hokage en una cirugia que estaba curando a nagi que se veia muy mal pero ella no los atendio ni ellos la molestaron porque estaba muy ocupada

Por otro lado solo quedaron para la pelea algunos shinobis y zoanthropes que son :

Zoanthrophes que quedaron no tan heridos :

Yugo

Long

Shenlong

Gwen

Bakuryu

Cronos

Gado

Shina

Reiji

Ahora vamos con los shinobis que no quedaron tan heridos :

Naruto

Sasuke

Kakashi

Rock lee

Hinata

Neji

Aunque gaara estaba sumamente cansado pero no peleara porque ha gastado todo su chacra

Mientras en una cueva oscura bueno con fogata estaba los akatsuki que se encontraron con los dos ninjas solitarios pero ninguno se habia saludado mutuamente si no que se recibieron con odio y mucho desprecio pero tambien llegaron xion , kodoko y konjiu el topo de hierro y vieron como discutian kabuto y orochimaru contra los akatsuki , se lanzaban fuertes amenazas contra ellos e insultos sobretodo

_**Valla si es el sanin traidor verdad orochimaru **_ decia el jefe uchiha burlandose del sanin provocando que explote de rabia

_**CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA HIJO DE PERRA QUE SOLO ANDA OBSESIONADO CON EL NUEVE COLAS Y QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ INTERFIRIENDO MIS PLANES **_ decia orochimaru muy furioso lanzandole una mirada asesina al uchiha

_**Y tu solo obsesionado con sasuke JA si eres solo una rata escondiendose en su madriguera **_decia el uchiha aun burlandose de orochimaru tratando de decirle que es un grandisimo cobarde

Pero este tambien le dijo sus verdades bien dicha aunque a ambos les duela mucho

_**Y que hay de ti solo escondiendote en tus putos secuaces que no puedes pelear solo sino que necesitan que te atiendan tus perros falderos que lo unico que hacen es joderme la vida **_decia el sanin restregando los dientes del odio hacia el uchiha

_**Ahora escuchame t…. **_pero :

_**No tu escuchame a mi CALLATE solo quiero que te larges de una maldita ves YA y me dejes obtener mi venganza aunque tu seras el siguiente **_ dijo el sanin muy amenazador

Mientras los zoanthropes los miraron expectantes

_**Jum estos dos no hacen mas que putearse uno al otro como viejos cotorros **_decia xion muy expectativo

Pero a kodoko la dejaron a un lado y solo hablaba con konjiryu

_**La verdad no se cuando terminara la guerra de insultos pero yo si tuviera dinero apostaria todo mi dinero que ese tal orochimaru lo deje bien puteado al uchibobo **_decia konjiryu muy observador viendo la pelea de insultos

_**Yo digo lo mismo apuesto por orochimaru **_decia xion muy serio con los brazos cruzados viendo la pelea de insultos

Pero ambos vieron como ellos dos se puteban uno contra el otro pero no hubo pelea de golpes

Entonces konjiryu intervino y se metio entre el uchiha y orochimaru que se iban a matar a golpes

_**Oigan par de cojudos dejense de pendejadas y mejor concentrense en los hijueputas de los shinobis y los zoanthrophes , ya maduren no son unos enanos que pelean de la nada , tu orochimaru no bajes tu cordura y concentrate en la cazadora de sharingan osea Gwen y tu uchibobo mejor preparate para pelear contra nueve colas y hatake , ahora dejemonos de indiferencias y concentrémonos en destruir a los zoanthrophes y los shinobis **_decia konjiryu muy autoritario

Entonces ambos se quedaron callados por lo que hablo en malvado zoanthrophe topo de hierro

Entonces todos se encaminaron hacia los demas que lo esperaban en la ciudad que habian destruido

El vio al sanin muy callado que caminaba lentamente y fue hacia el

_**Oye tu yo tampoco me llevo bien con el uchibobo pero al menos encargate de esa niña que se interpondra entre tu y sasuke aunque el uchibobo me cabrea y me dan ganas de romperle la trompa para que no joda pero aun asi te ayudare a conseguir a tu uchibobo **_decia konjiryu muy entusiasmado

_**Lo mismo digo yo pero eso de romperle la trompa me parece buena idea aunque no se quien eres lo que se es que eres un zoanthrophe y creeme este hijo de puta me cabrea cada vez que lo veo **_¬¬ decia el sanin muy expectante

_**Bueno si quieres saber que somos los zoanthropes pues te lo dire los zoanthrophes tenemos la capacidad de convertirmos en criaturas semejantes a los animales con gandes habilidades y poderes que nadie se ha imaginado pero hubo una vez que aparecio un zoanthrophe muy malo que se queria apoderar del poder supremo animal que aun no se conoce pero dicen que dentro de dos años aparecera el primer zoanthrophe marino que destruira al umborn que es un monstruo maligno que para robar el poder supremo necesita la llave llamada gaia que se encuentra dentro de rihojo para ser invencible y robar el zoanthrophe acuatico y ser mucho mas poderoso que tu y el uchibobo con su maximo poder pero aun no hay descendiente de ese zoanthrophe acuatico entiendes eh orochimaru **_ decia mientras ha terminado su historia

_**¿zoanthrophe acuatico pero quien sera ¿? Bueno no importa lo que capte sobre los zoanthrophes es que ademas de tener sus fortalezas tambien tienen su punto debil y eso pienso aprobechar para asi reunir todo el poder animal y asi ser indestructible pero necesitare a ese zoanthrophe acuatico del que hablas **_decia el sanin decidido a robar el poder animal de los zoanthrophes

Y se fue con konjiryu hacia donde estaban sus nemesis

_**Esta vez te exterminare bakuryu aunque sea lo ultimo que haga **_decia konjiryu en sus pensamientos

Ahora vamos con nuestros heroes que estaban a punto de partir donde estaban los villanos esperandolos bueno eso creen ellos pero dejaron atrás a otros que estaban fatigados y heridos siendo atendidos por lady tsunade pero no trajo a Sakura porque ella iba a ser un gran estorbo para los demas porque sabe que ahí esta su no amor es decir sasuke uchiha que últimamente el se ha enamorado de nagi kirishina (the spurious) si Sakura veia a su ex amor con nagi se armaria una pelea absurda y estupida sobretodo por la obsecion que posee Sakura hacia el uchiha

Pero tsunade no vino sola tambien vino ino para que la ayude y se encargue de los malos que quieran entrar a la casa de gado a la fuerza

_**Oiga lady tsunade por que no vino la frentona de Sakura **_pregunto ino con su tipica burla por la frente de Sakura

_**Ja tu ya sabes porque **_decia tsunade haciendo un facepalm

_**Ah es por el uchibobo **_ lo menciono con indiferencia ya que Ino se enamoro de sai y se olvido de sasuke

_**Si por eso mismo **_decia la hokage

_**Ah ya sabia que solo es un estorbo y lo unico que hace es llorar y no entiendo si usted le enseño su fuerza sobrenatural porque no le da un buen uso sino que es la misma kuinochi debil de siempre si ni siquiera pudo haber matado a sasuke cuando ella tenia la ventaja **_decia ino y causo gran impacto a tsunade al que ino ya se entero que Sakura hace tiempo fue tras sasuke pero ella fue atacada por las espaldas y luego cuando iba a lanzar el kunay con veneno ella se detubo y lloro pero el uchiha aprobecho su media ceguera porque ya sintio a Sakura y la extrangulo pero como siempre vino naruto al rescate

_**Como te enterastes de eso **_pregunto la hokage impactada

_**He oido varios rumores de eso **_decia ino a su defensa

Ellas no se dieron cuenta que nagi lo escucho todo y en su mente exploto de rabia al oir que Sakura lo amaba y ellas se captaron en operar a nagi y una vez culminada la operación la llevaron a una habitación y le dijo que se mantenga en reposo

_Pero quien carajo es esa tal Sakura y que quiere con sasuke , acaso ella era una ex compañera de equipo que se enamoro perdidamente de sasuke pero porque si me dijo que me ama o tal vez ella esta detrás de el porque la rechazo y la dejo plantada , si eso es mejor ire a ver a sasuke pero la señora tsunade me dijo que me quede en cama hasta después de la batalla porque la herida se me va a poner pero … maldito xion ojala que vengas para matarte hijo de perra _ decia todo eso en sus pensamientos

Mientras los otros :

_**hoy vamos a matar a esos grandisimos hijos de perra **_decia gado muy enojado

_**por fin obtendre mi venganza **_decia yugo recordando como kodoko lo habia derrotado con tres puñetazos dos en el estomago y uno en la cara y sin olvidar el rodillazo que le dio en el estomago y lo dejo inconsciente y no olvido que para ella se le hizo muy facil derrotar a yugo al recordar eso apreto los puños con rabia

_**detendre a ese tal orochimaru **_ decia Gwen muy decidida

_**y yo me ocupare de kabuto **_decia sasuke

_**yo derrotare a konjiryu **_decia bakuryu

_**yo me ocupo de obito **_ decia kakashi activando su sharingan y sasuke tambien hizo lo mismo

_**me encargare del desgraciado de hidan **_decia naruto

_**pero ten cuidado ese maldito coge un poco de tu sangre y te jode si se entierra su espada donde sea asi murio asuma **_ decia lee muy disgustado

_**lo se pero el no conoce el poder de kurama ok amigo **_decia naruto animando a lee

_**o .. ok si tu lo dices **_decia con una sonrisa debil

_**tranquilo ya veras que you a ganar creeme **_decia naruto con confianza

_**bueno amigo solo espero que nada malo te pase o no se como el señor gado nos distribuya **_decia lee con dudas

después ellos llegaron primero al punto de encuentro antes que los malos lleguen y gado ya iba a organizar quien iba con quien aunque solo hay seis shinobis y nueve zoanthrophes

ya organizandolos

_**muy bien señores seran distribuidos de la siguiente manera asi que no quiero reclamos ni nada de solo quiero ir solo para vengarme no. Bien primeramente hay dos locos fuertes y el primer grupito sera de neji con mi persona y shina contra hidan , luego va kakashi y Gwen contra orochimaru , luego va sasuke y yugo contra kodoko pero esta vez la quiero ver muerta a esa maldita perra , , long y hinata acaben con kabuto , bakuryu y rock lee se ocuparan de konjiryu , reiji y cronos se ocupan de xion pero antes reiji ya que quieres entrenar lo suficiente ve a proteger a Gwen contra orochimaru que ese hijueputa la puede matar con sus ninjutsus ya que tienes ventaja de usar ataques aereos , por ultimo naruto y el resto esperenos porque se viene lo peor que es el jefe uchiha **_decia gado

_**muy bien hinata y neji activen su byakugan y sasuke y yo activaremos al makengyo deacuerdo **_dijo muy autoritario

_**BYAKUGAN **_decian los los poseedores de la misma familia

_**Ah vienen los desgraciados **_alarmo neji al verlos y todos escucharon

_**Bien dispersense como el señor gado lo ha dicho **_dijo kakashi dando la señal

_**Deacuerdo **_dijeron en unisomo los que tenian oponentes pero el jefe uchiha no vino porque estaba descansando en la cueva y el iba al final para atrapar al nueve colas

Entonces neji , gado y shina arrastraron a hidan que iba a atacar a Gwen por sus espaldas

Luego vio una serpiente y una espada pero Gwen lo pateo y vio a orochimaru frente a ella y ella fruncio el seño del odio hacia el sanin y tambien estaba kakshi y reiji que la acompañarian pero Gwen se sonrojo un poco por reiji que le parecio muy apuesto

Pero ella vio con indiferencia a su oponente mientras el reia con malicia al ver a dos zoanthrophes y a kakashi

Ahora iba kodoko a meterle una cachetada con garra a kakashi pero yugo viene con sasuke y ambos le meten un puñetazo apartandola de kakashi pero la chica rio malévolamente al ver al sujeto que habia derrotado fácilmente

Ahora va kabuto con su chacra cortante hacia Gwen pero ella lo patea hacia long y el lo golpea fuertemente a kabuto y tambien esta hinata frunciendo el seño al recordar que el lastimo gravemente a su amor kiba

Ahora konjiryu los iba a atacar con una rafaga de mini cohetes explosivos y una rafaga de viento de lee los desvio hacia otro lugar haciendo el huracán de la hoja y bakuryu lo golpea apartandolo de sus amigos

Ahora llega xion intentando atacar a yugo por detrás hecho umborn y vio que alguien le coge la mano y lo empuja hacia otro lado y era shenlong con cronos y xion gruño de coraje

Asi es como se han distribuidos cada heroe con un enemigo

Y cada quien fue a buscar su terreno para llevar al cabo la pelea sangrienta del bien y el mal

Ahora el mundo depende de los shinobis y los zoanthrophes por que si pierden ellos mataran a los ciudadanos del mundo y lo dominarian por completo aunque ellos no van a perder porque hizieron una promesa de cuidarse uno de los otros a pesar de sus diferencia igual se ayudaban mutuamente en la primera pelea que habian ganado y se hicieron muy amigos tanto los zoanthrophes como sus vecinos shinobis

Mientras en la casa de gado las chicas que quedaron rezaron para que ellos no pierdan pero tsunade solo apretaba los puños con rabia al saber que su excompañero habia revivido por culpa de haku asi que tsunade no se quedo atrás ella fue tras haku para matarlo asi como yugo el matara a kodoko

Nagi en una habitación solo pensaba en sasuke con quien le tocara y que no le pase nada malo y ella queria ir a pelear contra xion y no puede por la herida que tenia , se sentia inútil pero sasuke ya sabia que nagi esta herida pero que gano contra kodoko

Jenny solo pensaba en gado y oraba para que su amor no muera por que lo ama tanto que no lo quiere perder

Mientras en el laboratorio de haku :

_**Ya casi esta mi experimento voy a hacer al zoanthrophe acuatico y se llamara proyecto Sakura y el amical es el gran tiburón blanco y asi asesinare a kodoko ja ella creyo que yo hice pases con ella pues se equivoco yo jure vengarme de ella algun dia y lo haria tal vez no puedo derrotarla en forma animal pero mi nuevo experimento si lo hara y sera mas poderosa que ese tal uchiha y sera sumamente inmune al sharingan y su evolucion el makengyo y sobretodo el rinengan y el byakugan sera un avatar que controla todos los elementos con la palma de su mano **_ decia haku mientras veia al experimento llamada "Sakura" ojo pero no es la haruno es 100% diferente a la llorona Sakura haruno ella tenia el cabello magenta y corto era una adolescente como bakuryu y úriko de 16 años pero con 1.60 metros de altura y delgada pero mas que las otras chicas zoanthrophes y es otro personje inventado por mi

Y estaba con los ojos cerrados en una camara de agua no desnuda si no con una body que cubria todo su pequeño cuerpo

Pero tsunade llego y vio al experimento que habia hecho haku y sintio una gran cantidad de chacra muy inestable dentro de la niña

_**Oye tu desgraciado que has hecho **_decia la hokage poniendose en guardia

_**Nada que te importe tsunade solo es mi mayor experimento que los destruira a ustedes **_decia haku riendose maléficamente

Pero tsunade no dijo nada y le mete un buen puñetazo en la cara con esa increible fuerza sobrenatural y ella corre hacia el experimento y salto con el puño alzado para destruir al experimento Sakura pero rompe el vidrio donde estaba ella y cae al piso y haku adolorido se decepciono creyendo que fallo en su experimento cuando tsunade le iba a dar el golpe final al experimento ella abre los ojos y la manda volando devolviendole el puño con la super fuerza y la deja inconsciente y haku celebro que su experimento halla despertado

Y ella camina hacia el ropero y coge ropas para cambiarse y se viste con una blusa larga que le queda como minivestidos de color rosa y un short negro pero con cuatro dedos a la rodilla y botas convers que le llega un dedo a la rodilla con guantes negros con franjas rosas y con medio dedo son los guantes no completo la piel era muy blanca y los ojos muy azulados pero dentro de la blusa larga tenia otra blusa negra pero es normal

_**Quien eres tu **_decia Sakura e.

_**Yo soy tu amo quien te creo y asi que obedeceras mis ordenes o sino tendre que borrarte **_decia haku con autoridad

_**Muy bien amo entonces que ordena **_decia Sakura tramando que algo le iba a hacer a haku cuando ella se harte de sus ordenes como los androides que mataron a su amo en dragon ball z

_**Me sorprendes la primera vez que te desperte te comportabas muy rebelde y te oponias a mis ordenes veo que has cambiado mucho pero escucha los zoanthrophes y los shinobis estan en una pelea buscalos y matalos **_ ordeno haku

_**Deacuerdo puedo encontrarlos con oler su sangre y ya se donde estan **_ decia ella y volo hacia ellos

Pero haku no se dio cuenta que habia una maguera rota pero que ella lo arreglo que pareciera que todo estaba listo y era maldad pura pero ella no es mala sino que odia recibir ordenes absurdas

Y ella habia cogido a tsunade y curo sus heridas porque tambien le proporciono poderes curativos pero no son tan buenos como los de tsunade , la dejo en la casa de gado , ella no fue a matar a los zoanthrophes y a los shinobis si no que fue a matar a obito uchiha y a sus fuerzas

Ahora la primera batalla esta a punto de comenzar mientras hidan solo sonreia maléficamente los otros solo se ponian muy atentos al enemigo y que clase de poderes usaba

Entonces gado , shina y neji fueron corriendo hacia el enemigo y hidan hizo lo mismo para atacarlos

Pero ellos habian hecho un plan de ataque que los ayudara mucho contra este terrible enemigo

CONTINUARAAAA….. JUAJUAJUAJUAJUA

No olvidar de los reviews y leerlo que mañana hare la parte dos de la batalla final donde todos en la parte tres van a pelear contra el uchiha y sasuke se revelara como traidor

Disclaimers : no me hago responsable de los personajes de Bloody roar asi como una chica invento a kodoko y a haku yo invente a Sakura experimento y a Gwen la chimpance

Saludos al noble KACHORRO quien me apoya desde su ciudad natal y yo lo apoyo mucho con sus buenos crosovers

Chao

Nos vemos mañana con mas Bloody roar y naruto no dejen de verlo a esta hora por este mismo canal jajajaja bueno lo del canal fue paro solo para romper el hielo

Chau

Buenas noches

Saludos de su autora anonima

Ojo : dejar buenos comentarios

Y a los criticosos y sus malos comentarios JODANSE que no estoy para complacerlos asi que si no les gusta no comenten ok

Gracias

Para el proximo capitulo

Ya todos han empezado la pelea mientras que Sakura experimento se harta de haku pero no se da cuenta que tsunade fue tras ella y ve como la adolescente mata a haku que ya se harto de sus pinches ordenes y le explica todo a tsunade y le dice que ella no es mala si no que haku la obligo a lastimarla a tsunade

Y tan … tan

Fin de la primera parte de la batalla final

Mañana batalla final segunda parte


	12. la batalla final (parte 2)

_**Capitulo 12**_

_**La batalla final (parte 2)**_

_**Long , hinata vs kabuto : un desquite muy cobarde de kabuto hacia la hokage**_

Ellos se fueron a un terreno hecho para ellos lo bueno es que Gwen les hablo de cómo kabuto ataca cobardemente principalmente se esconde debajo de la tierra para arruinar sus huesos y se escuda con su pinche bisturi de chacra que no solo adebilita los musculos si no que tiene la capacidad de cortar como un simple bisturi

Mientras la hyhuga activa su byakugan el zoanthrophe se transforma en su forma animal

_**Creen que unos pateticos poderes me van a detener **_decia kabuto con sarcasmo

_**Acaso crees que tus poderes de chacra o niseque me importan , pues tu solo te escondes como una sucia y repuganante rata inmunda **_ decia long mostrandose que se le hervia la sangre del coraje por kabuto

_**Tu..tu..solo e..te..escondes bajo tie..tierra para atacar **_decia hinata con su byakugan ya activado

_**Esto sera muy facil **_ decia kabuto acomodandose sus lentes

_**MEJOR DEJA DE LADRAR Y PELEA HIJO DE PERRA **_ decia long muy cabreado en su forma animal

Entonces kabuto hizo lo de siempre su chacra en forma de cuchillo pero en ambas manos , se iba a tomar una pildora para dejarlos inútiles pero recordo que gwen le pateo su cartuchera y le piso todas sus pildoras pero el recogio su cartuchera y vio sus pildoras hecha polvo

Y las arrojo al suelo porque ya eran inútiles hecha polvo

Los dos ya listos kabuto comienza en querer darle a Long pero el salta y le da doble patada hacia atrás y cae de pie como todo gatito

_**Eso es todo **_ decia long

_**No **_decia descaradamente kabuto

_**Arggg **_gruño long

_**Cuidado **_ decia hinata dandole sus golpes de palma

_**Demonios es una poseedora del byakugan **_ decia kabuto en sus pensamientos

_**COBARDE NO TE ESCONDERAS BAJO TIERRA **_decia long mientras agarraba a kabuto del cuello y lo tira al piso y le da garrazos dejandolo con cortadas en sus brazos que se cubrio con ellos

Después kabuto gruño porque no lo dejo hacer su ataque sorpresa que siempre ganaba

_**Seis tigamas 32 palmas **_ decia mientras atacaba a kabuto pero el la toma del cuello a hinata

Y alza su mano para cortarle la cabeza y sonriendo de que va a ganar

_**JIJIJI …MUEREEE **_pero el idiota no se da cuenta que long le da 24 puñetazos el todo su cuerpo obligandolo que suelte a hinata pero ella aun esta consciente

_**Imposible nadie me vence **_ decia kabuto obsesionado con ganar

_**Callate **_ decia long mientras lo pateaba hacia un arbol donde se estrello

Pero kabuto saca un kunay para atacarlos

_**Eso si que no las armas son trampas **_ decia exigiendo solo combate mano a mano

_**Yo hago lo que se me plazca y no me va a derrotar una chica cobarde y un hijo de…. **_Pero long fue muy rapido y le da un buen puñetazo en el estomago

El salta hacia arriba y saca de su cartucheras muchos cunáis con papel bomba y lo tira

_**Oh noo 8 trigamas 64 palmas protectoras **_ decia mientras hacia unas lineas muy rapidas con sus manos y al mismo tiempo hacia rotacion con sus manos

Y estallo los papeles bombas pero no se dio cuenta que el muy cobarde le lanza un papel bomba debajo de hinata y estalla dejando a hinata inconsciente y el rie

_**Ajajajaja que bien una menos ahora te toca morir y te matare de forma muy ruda que te arrodillaras a pedirme piedad y cuando lo hagas te arrancare tu cabeza **_ decia kabuto pisandole la cara a hinata una y otra vez y luego con su pie restrego la cara de hinata en el piso y se reia

Pero vino long y le dio una patada voladora mandando a kabuto lejos de hinata

_**Maldito **_ decia mientras se veia sangre en su nariz que long le rompio la nariz a kabuto

_**Y bien ahora donde estaba ah si estaba en esto **_mientras lo golpeaba ferozmente a kabuto pero el estaba perdiendo contra long y el no queria morir y long aprovecha para dejarle varias cortadas en su cuerpo

_**Maldición debo proteger a lord orochimaru o Gwen lo va a matar **_ decia mientras se ponia de pie muy adolorido

Pero sintio mucho dolor cuando Gwen lo habia golpeado ferozmente a kabuto con mucho odio

_**Rayos … ah ya se como vino lady tsunade mejor la mato aprovechando que esta ahí **_ decia kabuto regresando a su sonrisa malvada

Entonces el hace una posición de mano y saca dos zombies para distraer a long mientras el escapaba para matar a la hokage

_**Maldito no te escaparas **_ decia mientras mataba a los zombies con sus garras

_**Muy tarde **_ y se fue hacia la casa de gado

Por otro lado naruto yace en un arbol cerca de la casa de gado para descansar y esperar a obito

Dentro de la casa de gado estaban las chicas y vino kabuto y hizo un ninjutsu sonnifero haciendolas dormir incluso cayo la hokage pero úriko se cubrio la nariz con su cola peluda que la hizo estornudar y disperso en ninjutsu y se quedo despierta y vio la sombra de kabuto yendo a la habitación donde vio que tsunade no estaba sola si no que estaba con nagi dormina y saca un kunay y le iba a dar a la hokage pero viene úriko y le da una patada voladora a kabuto alejandolo de la hokage

Y empiezan a pelear

Naruto escucha golpes y cosas estrellandose contra la pared y el piso

Depuse kabuto la patea a úriko escaleras a bajo y la coge del cuello metiendole un puñetazo en el estomago pero ella aprobecho a paterlo pero el le da un rodillazo en la cara a úriko hecha medio gato

Naruto corre frenéticamente dentro de la casa de gado y ve la sombra de úriko tirada en el piso y kabuto con su bisturi de chacra que le iba a dar a la niña

_**Eso te servira para que no te metas en mis asuntos **_ decia kabuto sonriendo viendo como úriko chillaba del dolor

_**No permitire que mates a la sra tsunade **_ decia úriko sin darse por vencida

_**Tu lo has pedido … muereee **_ decia mientras llevaba el bisturi de chacra hacia el cuello de úriko

_**Rasengan **_ ella escucho una voz desde lejor que vio una esfera azul que impacto al estomago de kabuto y vio que era naruto que la ha salvado de kabuto

_**Me las pagaras narutoooo **_ decia mientras el rasengan lo mandaba volando lejos del lugar y lastimandolo violentamente el toma a úriko en sus brazos y camina hacia la hokage pero la ve dormnida

_**Oye te encuentras bien **_ decia nauto mostrando su sonrisa

_**s..si es..estoy bi..bien **_ decia tartamudeando y con un leve sonrojo

_**que paso con todas **_pregunta naruto preocupado

_**vino ese loco y hizo un ninjutsu donde caian plumas que las hacia dormir e intento matar a la hokage y yo interveni **_ decia úriko con la cara roja

_**si ya lo veo pero soy muy malo para dispersar ninjutsu ni genjutsus **_ decia decepcionado de no saber lo que una kuinochi sabe

_**oh descuida ya aprenderas **_ decia úrico muy esperanzada

el no dijo nada y respondio con un leve sonrojo

_**el fin de kodoko koshirio la leoparda de la nieves **_

ahora vamos con yugo y el uchibobo que iban a pelear contra la chica kodoko

_**esto sera demasiado facil jajajajaj **_mientras hacia su risa malvada

_**hmph habla por ti misma **_ decia sasuke muy frio

_**como siempre digo va a sufir y esta vez los obligare a que se arrodillen a mi mientras los mato **_ lo dijo kodoko mostrando su risa malvada

_**eso no sucedera si yo te mato primero **_ decia yugo muy cabreado

_**ajajajajaja crees que tus amenazas me asustan te derrotare como la otra vez recuerdas **_decia kodoko con descaro

_**ja y que hay de ti derrotada por un shinobi mas fuerte que tu **_ eso hizo enojar a la chica

_**desgraciado **_ decia la chica muy furiosa

_**que acaso te gano kakashi **_ y provoco a que ella gruñera de odio como kakashi la habia derrotado fácilmente

_**como te atreves a nombrarme a ese maldito de kakashi ahora vas a morir **_ decia kodoko mientras se transformaba en la leoparda de las nieves

ella corre y da una patada pero yugo se cubre fácilmente y ella se enoja que antes el caia en sus trucos

ahora sasuke activa el makengyo y hace el fuego negro y se lo lanza a kodoko

ella salta para evitar el fuego negro pero no se da cuenta que sasuke hacia hecho una linea electrica que le da en el brazo a kodoko

y cae al fuego negro y se empieza a quemar

yugo queda boquiabierto de que kodoko empieza a gritar de dolor por fuego negro

_**MALDITOOOOO **_ decia mientras se consumia en el fuego de sasuke y el se reia de cómo kodoko se arrodillaba para ver si el fuego se apagaba

Pero yugo aprobecho he hizo el puño de fuego y le da en el rosto a kodoko

_**Ahora quien esta sufriendo **_ decia sasuke sarcásticamente

_**Ahora sufre **_ decia yugo burlandose de kodoko

Y ella se enoja e intenta salir de fuego pero sasuke lo hace mas intenso haciendo que ella sufra del dolor por el fuego y momento después el fuego se apago y vieron a kodoko hecha huesos y muerta esta vez ya no le quedo ni el apellido

_**Jum esta muerta **_ decia yugo

_**Al fin ganamos **_yugo se sorprendio por la palabra "ganamos" porque como es tan orgulloso todo el credito se lo lleva el y a el nunca la ha gustado el trabajo en equipo solo peleaba por si solo y odiaba que lo metieran en grupo

_**hasta nunca hidan y jodete **_

hidan estaba perdiendo contra gado shina y neji

_**joder este man es demasiado insistente **_decia shina leopardo

_**a este man le cerraremos la trompa de una buena vez pero cuidado si los corta **_decia gado advirtiendole

_**bien **_ decia neji secamente

_**los matare a todos **_ decia hidan muy furioso

_**rotacion **_ decia neji mientras hacia una rotacion

y tambien hacia el elemento viento para estrellarlo contra una roca

_**jamas se los perdonare **_ decia gruñendo del dolor

_**callate **_ dijo shina mientras lo pateba hacia arriba y le hacia al garrazo y lo dejo tirado en el suelo

_**ahora voy yo **_ decia gado mientras lo cogia del cuello y le daba el gran puñetazo explosivo que lo dejo medio muerto

ojo : eso hacen en los especiales los Bloody roar hechos animales

pero neji sabia que si le daba ataques fisicos el aprovecharia para hacerles una cortada y matarlos

entonces cogio muchos papeles bomba con kunay y estallo alrededor de hidan haciendolo explotar

y solo cayo su arma y murio reventado

_**estupido como se atreve a insultarnos **_ decia shina muy enojada

_**ja igual esta muerto **_ lo decia gado con mucho animo

_**busquemos a los demas **_ decia neji

_**bien **_dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

_**mejor preparemonos para lo peor **_decia gado mientras caminaba hasta su casa

_**la locura de topo de hierro y su derrota **_

_**jamas me vas a derrotar bakuryu **_decia konjiryu hecho topo lo mismo habia hacho bakuryu ambos topos se iban a enfrentar y lee solo estaba muy confundido de cómo estos dos se conocen

_**oye ustedes se conocen **_pregunto lee muy confuso

_**si el es mi enemigo desde hace tiempo y lo he buscado para matarlo porque fue el y otro topo que ya murio que me habian hecho un loco asesino **_ decia bakuryu recordando su terrible pasado y como habia lastimado a sus amigos y principalmente a yugo su hermanastro pero para el es su hermano mayor.

Aunque buzusima tambien estuvo involucrado en su crueldad que lo habia hecho malo pero el recupero su memoria y volvio a se Kenji que era su verdadero nombre

_**Valla ese sujeto de verdad esta muy loco **_ decia lee mientras hacia su tradicional pose para pelear

_**Demasiado loco diria yo **_ mientras los ojos pechichones de bakuryu topo se centraron el en topo de hierro .

Aunque era adorable pero tiene un gran potencial de pelea

Bueno mejor vamos a la pelea para no aburrirlos mas

Konjiryu se movia rapido para golpearlos pero no se dio cuenta que la velocidad de lee lo superaba mas que la de el mismo

Y lo patea hacia el suelo pero cae de pie porque solo fue el comienzo de la pelea

Entonces bakuryu lo coge y se eleva para caer con fureza y usar a konjiryu como amortiguador y eso sucedió

_**Nada mal pero que haras ahora **_ mientras lo lanzaba hacia arriba y tiro una rafaga de cohetes pequeños y estallo

_**Jajajaja al fin estas muerto **_pero no fue asi _**queeee **_ se decia mientras la nube de humo se disipaba y vio un tronco de madera

Volando y cayo al suelo esto causo gran inpacto en lee

_**Un jutsu de substitución este enano sera un Ninja **_ decia lee muy impactado por el jutsu de substitución

_**Soy un Ninja pero no estoy a la altura de ustedes que hacen ninjutsus , genjutsus o taijutsus yo solo soy bueno para un medio taijutsu y substitución nada mas **_ decia bakuryu

_**Ya veo yo tampoco soy bueno para los genjutsus ni ninjutsus pero se mucho de taijutsus **_ decia alzando su pulgar hacia arriba

El niño topo solo hizo una mueca de interes pero tenian mejor cosa de que ocuparse

_**Bien aquí va toma esto huracán de la hoja **_ decia mientras lo pateaba en forma de tornado

Y cae violentamente al suelo , gruñe del coraje porque estaba perdiendo

_**Loto primario **_ dijo lee mientras le daba una fuerte patada en sus costillas haciandolo gruñir de dolor

Pero el escapo en una cortina de humo

_**Vuelve aquí cobarde esto no se acaba aun **_grito lee muy enojado al ver como su oponente huia cobardemente de ellos

_**Te encontrare y cuando lo haga sabras quien soy yo **_ juro bankuryu volver a vengarse de el

Pero a ambos no les costo mucho trabajo derrotarlo

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la casa de gado

Ahí es el punto de encuentro donde se veian los zoanthrophes y los shinobis para reunirse para asi pelear con el mas jodido que es el jefe uchiha

Por otro lado antes del enfrentamiento de Gwen y kakashi contra el malvado sanin fueron a la casa de gado y vieron que las chicas habian caido en un genjutsu sonnifero y vio a úriko lastimada con naruto pero tambien vio un gran agujero en la pared que ahí estaba kabuto inconsciente

Y disperso el genjutsu y se despertaron y la hokage tambien pero cuando vio a kabuto el sujeto que la habia lastimado hace un par de años cuando recien concio a naruto e iba ser nombrada hokage

_**Hijo de perra ahora sentiras mi ira **_ decia tsunade con mucha rabia que le dio una patada con su gran fuerza mandandolo volar

_**Largate asqueroso degenerado si te veo te hare trizas como lo hare con tu lord orochimaru **_ drito Gwen muy corajuda al ver al sujeto que le vio atravez de su falda

_**Jum **_vocalizo Gwen mientras se iba con kakashi para su pelea

Entonces vino cronos todo patuleco pero el le gano a xion y estaba noqueado en medio del bosque

Tambien vino gado , shina y neji por otro lado vino rock lee y bakuryu después llegaron long con hinata noqueada y al mismo tiempo llegaron sasuke con yugo sin ningun rasguño o cachetazos de kodoko estaban ilesos

_**Estan todos **_ decia cronos

_**No aun faltan tres que fueron contra orochimaru **_ decia gado y esto causo ansiedad en la hokage

_**Esperen dejenme ir a pelear contra el **_ decia tsunade pero como recien se recuperaba del genjutsu le costaba trabajo pararse

_**Descuide señora seguro que Gwen va a ganar **_ decia yugo con mucha confianza

_**Ademas tiene ayuda de kakashi – sensei **_ decia naruto muy confiado en su sensei

_**Jum **_decia yugo

Sasuke subio las escaleras frenéticamente y vio a nagi a salvo pero descansando

Ella abrio los ojos y vio a su uchiha menor y el la abraza y la besa

Ninguno dijo una palabra solo el estaba aferrado a ella y se sonrieron el uno con la otra y viceversa

Ahora vamos con los tres contra un sanin

Después ella y los otros frenaron y lo vieron al sanin muy confiado de que iba a ganar

_**Ahora van a concer mis jutsus y no les agradara mucho **_ lo decia sumamente confiado

_**Mejor callate o te hare trizas como lo hize con tu kabuto **_ decia Gwen muy frenetica

_**Eso crees **_ decia orochimaru burlandose de ella

_**Jum …. Pues deberias creerlo **_ decia ella haciendo una mueca de que me importa

_**Valla tienes un vocabulario muy corrompido y una boca demasiado grande pero pronto eso sera solo un recuerdo cuando te mate **_ decia el sanin muy impresionado que ella no se le quedaba callada cuando el hablaba

_**Maldita serpiente rastrera mejor cierra tu trompa o te la rompo de una buena vez **_ decia muy cabreada

_**Como sea **_¬¬ dijo orochimaru muy secamente sin darle importancia que lo llamo serpiente rastrera

_**Valla esta chica tiene mucha defensa contra el **_ decia reiji impresionado que ella no le tenia miedo

_**Si la verdad que me impresiona que no se calla cuando orochimaru esta hablando porque el se cabrea fácilmente y lo deja callado a uno fácilmente **_ decia kakashi

_**Esa mujer es cosa seria **_ musito reiji

_**Mejor no hagamos que se enoje con nosotros **_ advirtió kakashi

_**Esta bien **_ respondio reiji

Bueno ya estaban a punto de pelear y kakashi activo su sharingan , reiji se transformo en cuervo y Gwen en chimpance contra el sanin y sus serpientes

Pero recordad algo este sanin es demasiado poderoso con sus jutsus

Como siempre digo dejar buenos reviews

CONTINUARAAAA

Yo : esto es para kachorro

Gwen : jum esto se pone buenaso

Kakashi : hooo

Reiji : jua pero les mostrare mis super habilidades que soy el mejor

Gwen : callate

Reiji : hey linda por que el enojo si no te conozco bien ;)

Gwen : odio a los presumidos ¬¬

Kakashi : tranquilos mejor ocupémonos del invecil de orochimaru

Gwen : jujujuju

Orochimaru : ya te oi hataque mejor cierra tu maldita trompa que me cabrea

Yo : jum ¬¬

Nos vemos mañana con mas Bloody roar y naruto aunque tomare un pequeño descanso que me duelen las manos de escribir tanto para que ustedes lean

Un abrazo y saludos al buen kachorro que no se donde esta que le prometi publicar algo bueno de naruto y úriko the cat

Espero que les guste solo hago mi mejor esfuerzo ya que soy mala para hacer foros en ingles

Disclaimers : no me hago responsable de los reclamos de los criticosos asi vallanse a joder a otros o no comenten a los que no les halla gustado mi historia y a los que si se los agradezco de todo corazon que solo me esfuerzo como kachorro que el se esfuerza para que sus foros sean mas interesantes aunque ya lo son

Bueno chau

Buenas tardes y que feliz fin de semana a todos

Atte:

Su autora anonima

Ah mañana hare el capitulo donde derrotaran al sanin y se enfrentaran al jefe uchibobo

Es la batalla final tercera parte

No se lo pierdan

Veran

Por favor no dejar malas criticas

Gracias

Muack un beso para todos los lectores


	13. la batalla final (parte 3)

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**La batalla final parte 3**_

Después de una dura batalla los otros tres aun seguin ocupados con algo malo pero al final se les viene lo peor

Estaban Gwen , reiji y kakashi ya listos para la batalla

Los zoanthrophes estaban en forma animal y kakashi con su sharingan activado

_**Oye tu orochimaru no te dejare ni el apellido **_ decia Gwen muy amenazadora

_**Eso lo veremos **_ el respondio a sus amenzas

_**Pues debiria darte importancia si seremos quienes te matemos **_ tambien amenazo kakashi

_**Habla por ti mismo hatake **_ replico orochimaru

_**Viejo estas de mala onda bro **_rapeo reiji

Pero Gwen le mete un cochacho en la cabeza a reiji y ella estaba con una venita en la frente con el ceño fruncido y de muy mal humor al ver al maestro del degenerado de kabuto

_**Muy bien comenzemos **_ decia Gwen corriendo frenéticamente pero el sanin saco su larga lengua para extrangularla

_**GUACALA , QUE ASCO **_ decia mientras ella caia con el taco de su bota pisando esa lengua haciendo que a orochimaru abriera los ojos como dos platos

_**IIIAAAAAAA **_ O.O grito del dolor y gruño del coraje que Gwen le ha pisado la lengua

_**Eres un ser repugante **_ Ò.Ó lo decia con enojo Gwen

El solo se guardaba su lengua y vio la marca del tacon de ella

_**Eso solo fue un leve comienzo pero ya veras **_lo decia muy enojado porque ella le aplasto su serpentea lengua

Ahora abre la boca y sale una espada y ella se asombra al ver la espada

_**Y ahora no escaparas de esta **_ decia mientras iba donde ella a darle con esa espada

_**Ah si **_ Gwen solo pateo su espada haciendo que se caiga al piso

_**Oye reiji no vas a ayudarla **_pregunta kakashi ¬¬

_**Para que si ella es bien orgullosa **_ decia reiji -.-

_**Hmph **_replico kakashi entonando solo un sonido ¬¬

_**Mira – si tu no vas a ayudarla yo si **_ y corrio hacia ella

Ahora Gwen lo patea hacia el piso

Pero lo coge y lo lleva hacia arriba y ella se lanza junto con el cayendo violentamente pero el estaba de cabeza para lo peor de ella su cara esta en su guardia trasera

Y el se golpea muy fuerte la cabeza

_**Buack , puaj eso fue asqueroso buack munca mas vere retaguardias ni menos aun de una serpiente buack **_ lo hablo asqueando lo que vio y escupia con mucho asco donde su rostro estaba

_**Acaso crees que me venceras **_ lo dijo muy escéptico Ò.Ó

_**Ah callate **_mientras le daba un puñete en la cara mandandolo hacia el suelo

Pero vino kakashi haciendo su cuchilla relampago y le dio al brazo del sanin

Pero vio que estaba cambiando de cuerpo asquerosamente de que la boca del sanin se ampliaba y salia orochimaru ileso

_**Bueeee que asco guacala **_grito asqueando lo que vio

_**Hoooo solo fue una muestra de mis habilidades **_ decia viendo de reojo a Gwen como asqueaba

A kakashi le salio una gota de sudor en la cabeza viendo a Gwen asquear lo que sucedió y ella se fue a vomitar

Para ella fue un momento horroroso

_**Oye eres un fenomeno que eres hermafrodita que sacas muchos tu **_decia Gwen provocando que orochimaru se desangrara nasalmente y escupiera sangre por la boca y se cayo hacia atrás

_**Que no soy hermafrodita soy ….**_ Pero ella le dijo :

_**Un flatulento debilucho **_ dijo ella

_**Si un fla …. NOOOOO SOY UN SANIN CARAJO **_pero el vio como Gwen se carcageba de la risa

_**Uh y que hay de kabuto es su novio ahahahah **_ decia con sarcasmo

_**QUE NOOOOOO ESE HIJUEPUTA SOLO ES MI COJUDO APRENDIZ **_ dijo orochimaru muy rojo y corajudo a la vez

_**Ok ok oye no pareces anciano pero bueno mejor vamos a las flatulencias digo a la pelea **_ decia gwen y vio a kakashi reventandose de la risa

Pero Gwen le da un puñete una patada y lo gira en un angulo de 360 grados hacia una roca pero ella hace un ataque trueno que le da al sanin dejandolo medio muerto

Pero el saca una serpiente gigante pero como estaba muy herido el vio a kabuto inconsciente el penso que fue ella y lo cogio y se iba a ir

_**No eso no **_ decia kakashi lanzando una bola de fuego impactando al sanin

_**Ahora toma esto **_le hizo el puño explosivo y cae sumamente herido

_**Bravo Gwen eres peor que tsunade , pero la proxima que te vea no sera lo mismo porque te atormen …. **_Pero vio que ella uso la espada de orochimaru en su contra para atravesarlo con eso y cae al piso pero no murio y se esfuma

_**Vuelve aquí cobarde **_ decia muy enojada pero ella gano y con ayuda de kakashi

_**Bien bien eso solo fue … **_ella se acerca a reiji y le mete un puñetazo en el estomago de reiji

_**Hijo de perra nisiquiera me has ayudado y solo dices que fue suerte mejor vamos donde gado que mandara ya viene **_decia Gwen muy frenetica

_**Eso es verdad , puedo sentir su prescencia **_ decia kakashi apretando los puños del coraje

Entonces solo queda mandara que se dirigia hacia la casa de gado pero llegaron los que faltaban

_**Atención a todos ese hijo de perra del uchiha va a venir muy pronto pero debemos derrotarlo cueste lo que cueste **_ juro gado con el puño alzado que iba a derrotar al uchibobo

_**Para ustedes tambien va el mensaje **_regaño kakashi a sus ninjas que andaban medio distraidos

_**Los que estan gravemente heridos no vengan a la pelea que asi se arriesgarian mucho y no quiero que ninguno muera por ese pendejo del mandara o algo asi **_ recomendo gado a los heridos

_**Deacuerdo entonces vámonos YA **_ decia naruto muy frenetico que va a volver a ver a su enemigo que intento absorber al 9 colas

Ese tonto no volvera a causar gran problema con los shinobis

Después todos vieron al sujeto de la mascara llegar hacia ellos

_**No es mandara es obito **_ replico kakashi

_**Valla hatake al menos me recuerdas que después de muchos años hallas aprendido a usar el sharingan que te he dado **_ repico obito

_**Y eso que tiene que ver **_ refuto kakashi

_**Mucho **_ dijo obito con amargura

_**Este es el malo a quien ustedes le temen **_ pregunta gado

_**De hecho no le temenos pero si es el malo y nos ha causado muchos estragos en mi aldea **_ dijo kakashi muy frio

_**Eso crees **_ sarcasmeo obito

_**Si lo es y lo creo **_ se burlo kakashi de obito

_**Eso lo veremos hatake **_ dijo obito muy furioso

_**TU **_ grito naruto

_**Valla si eres tu naruto y el 9 colas **_dijo obito viendo a la bestia de 9 colas dentro de naruto que le lanzo una mirada asesina que lo queria matar si lo veia el 9 colas a obito

_**Al parecer tienes compañía **_decia obito viendo a los zoanthrophes

_**Joder este es el uchibobo que los shinobis hablaban **_ pregunto yugo

_**Si loco es el mismo pendejo **_ dijo bakuryu

_**Carajo otro loco mas aquí **_ dijo shina

_**Jum …. Patetico y ridiculo obito **_ dijo Gwen

_**Etto este sujeto quiere atraparte eh naruto **_ pregunto úriko

_**Si **_contesto naruto viendo con desprecio a obito

_**Uuuuhh este man lo derrotare fácilmente **_decia shenlong muy orgulloso

_**Callate invecil tus ladridos no ayudan en nada ademas ni siquiera conces los poderes de obito **_ reclamo long y shenlong solo respondio con una cara ¬¬

_**Eso es verdad ustedes no conocen los jutsus de obito pero yo si **_ dijo kakashi

Entonces obito no volvio a hablar si no que ya actuo con jutsus y activando su sharingan tipico de los uchibobos ¬¬

_Elemento fuego : __**jutsu gran bola de fuego **_hizo estallar la casa de gado pero lo bueno es que kakashi evacuo a las chicas que estaban ahí adentro y nagi ya se recupero

_**Joder este invecil usa elemento fuego igual que este uchibobo **_ decia Gwen apuntando a sasuke

_**Hey **_ protesto nagi ¬¬

_**Jum **_¬¬ vocalizo Gwen

_Elemento fuego : __**danza salvaje **_ decia mientras hacia una lluvia de fuego

_**Hijueputa **_ grito Gwen mientras evadia las bolitas de fuego que caian pero estaban en todas partes

_**Joder … **__elemento agua : __**muro de agua **_ dijo kakashi protegiendo a los zoanthrophes

_**Cuidado **_ grito Gwen viendo que obito tomo del cuello a Jenny haciendola quejar del dolor

_**Oye tu rata repugnante toma esto **_ dijo Gwen pateandolo hacia un lado asi obligandolo soltar a Jenny pero como este es muy fuerte la dejo inconsciente a Jenny

_**Maldición no podemos darle un solo golpe **_ dijo gado viendo a su amada noqueada

_**No te saldras con la tuya obito doble rasengan **_ hizo un rasengan en cada mano pero obito lo esquivo

_**Demasiado cerca y demasiado tarde ahora el nueve colas es mio **_ dijo intentando absorver por el ojo a naruto

_**Nooo narutoo **_ grito úriko y corrio a salvarlo pero obito la aparto

_**Largo me estorbas **_dijo obito tomandola del cuello a úriko u luego estrellandola contra el piso

_**URIKOOO **_ grito naruto al ver a la chica inconsciente

_**Joder mejor hago algo … hey tu sorpresa **_dijo Gwen haciendo una rafaga de viento alejandolo de naruto

Ojo : Gwen no hace jutsus ni posiciones de mano ella solo usa elementos de agua , viento , relampago , tierra y metal

_**Ahora cortador de relampago **_ decia kakashi intentando atacar a obito pero el vuelve a evadirlo

_**Rayos no le damos ni un solo golpe **_ dijo yugo mientras intentaba golpear a obito

_**Oye aquí vienes de un zombie **_ grito bakuryu y obito cambio su mirada a bakuryu y yugo aprovecho y le da un puñetazo en la cara rompiendole la mascara y vio el espeluznante rostro de obito

_Elemento madera : __**jutsu corte de rama **_dijo obito mientras le daba a yugo pero el se cubria con los brazos

_**No me venceras **_ dijo yugo muy firme

_**Eso crees **_ dijo obito golpeando a yugo dejandolo tirado en el suelo pero aun consciente

_**Joder **_dijo yugo mientras se levantaba

_**Eres muy incistente **_ dijo obito mientras le daba un puñetazo a yugo ya que el cayo inconsciente

_**Daaaa eres un maldito **_grito shina muy furiosa e intento golpear a obito pero lo logro y obito respondio con sus jutsus

_Elemento madera __**: jutsu raices subterraneas **_ dijo mientras unas raices brotaban de suelo cogiendo a shina y estrellandola salvajemente al suelo

_**Eso te pasa por metido o metida **_ cuestiono obito

_**Ah tu callate loto primario **_ dijo lee mientras intentaba darle una fuerte patada a obito pero saco su abanico de guerra ojo : parece una guitarra

He hizo una rafaga de viento que los mando a volar a la mayoria de los zoanthrophes y shinobis

_**Joder este viento es muy fuerte o mejor le arrebatare su guitarra **_dijo Gwen tratando de mantenerse de pie

Mientras los demas se estrellaron en una gran roca

Y se levantaron adoloridos_

_**Ahora todos moriran **_ dijo obito haciendo otro jutsu

_Elemento fuego : __**jutsu gran bola de fuego rotatoria **_ dijo haciendo una gran bola de fuego que giraba hacia ellos y la lanzo

_**No si puedo evitarlo **__elemento tierra : __**multiples paredes de tierra **_ y la bola de fuego se disipo

_**Que ingenuo kakashi has usado bien el sharingan que te di pero veamos si tu "sharingan" podra proteger a tus amigos **_dijo obito mientras se dirigia hacia los zoanthrophes

_**Jutsus golpes de topo **_decia mientras golpeaba a los zoanthrophes y caian noqueados

_**Jum **_dijo Gwen mientras agarraba a bakuryu para que este no lo golpee pero luego fue tras Gwen y ella salta y lo patea a obito estrellandolo hacia las rocas

Entonces ella dejo a bakuryu seguro y lejos de obito y ella empezo a pelear contra obito sin usar jutsus y el la hace caer

_**De rodillas **_dijo obito apuntando un kunay en la cabeza de ella

_**Lo siento pero hoy no **_dijo Gwen mientras lo pateaba en la cara y ella al mismo tiempo cogio su abanico de guerra y se lo parte en dos y obito gruñe de corage el corre hacia ella pero ella lo patea tirandolo al suelo y quedo muy herido

_**Vamos muchacho loco acaba con esto ya **_Gwen le hablo a naruto

_**Eh yo **_pregunta naruto

_**Si tu pero apurate **_ grito Gwen mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara a obito dejandolo en el suelo pero consciente

_**Ok ok **_ dijo naruto divertido

_**MUEVETE **_ grito kakashi

_**AHORA **_ grito Gwen

_**Claro **_ dijo naruto

_**No vas a vencerme **_ dijo obito intentando coger del cuello a Gwen pero ella le coge la mano y le vira la muñeca rompiendosela

_**Eso no **_ dijo Gwen mientras le rompia la muñeca a obito

_Elemento viento : __**rasen shuriken **_ dijo impactando a obito

_**Obito mejor regresa de donde has venido **_decia kakashi pateando a obito

_**No me venceras hatake **_ grito obito

_**Se acabo perdistes **_grito kakshi

_**Crees que puedes derrotarme tu con ese ojo no me puedes vencer **_ dijo obito muy confiado y poniendose de pie

_**Rayos jamas lo venceremos **_gijo bakuryu muy triste

_**Es muy fuerte **_reclamo neji

_**Ese sujeto me vencio peor que kodoko **_ dijo yugo volviendo en si

_**Como vamos a derrotarlo **_pregunta gado

_**Nunca lo venceremos **_dijo reiji decepcionado

_**Tal vez ustedes no pero yo si **_dijo naruto

_**Se acabo obito llevo la ventaja **_lo dijo desafiando a obito pero naruto tenia una trampa

_**Ah si **_ grito obito con un kunay en la mano y corri hacia naruto para matarlo

_**No lo intentes **_murmuro naruto

_**Ahora muere uzumaki **_grito obito con el kunay en su mano

_**Ahora … gran bola rasengan **_ y le impacto a obito dejandolo gravemente herido

_**Maldito seas naruto , maldito seas kakashi , maldita seas Gwen y malditos sean ustedes **_ dijo obito mientras la gran bola de rasengan le daba a obito y estallo mandandolo volar muy lejos y se abrio un portal y lo agarro a obito mandandolo hacia konoha

_**Me la pagaras naruto algun dia voy a atraparte a ti y al nueve colas y cuando lo haga obligare al 9 colas que te mate tal como lo intente con kushina **_decia mientras el portal se cerraba

_**Se acabo **_dijo naruto agotado

_**Dimelo a mi **_ dijo Gwen

_**Bien hecho naruto **_ dijo kakashi mostrando una sonrisa

_**Y que hay del traidor de sasuke **_dijo lee

_**Ah estaba ocupado con ella **_dijo Gwen señalando que estaba con nagi

_**Seras un maldito bastardo **_grito kakashi

_**Oye ya no eres mi sensei ademas si vine es solo para ella **_ dijo sasuke apuntando a nagi

_**Ah no me digas **_dijo naruto con sarcasmo ¬¬

_**Si te digo y que hay de ti saliendo con la debilucha nomomura úriko **_ dijo sasuke con mas sarcasmo

_**Mira zorro mejor callate **_ refuto úriko aunque a ella le gustaba naruto y naruto se enamoro de úriko

_**Esto … úriko siento arrastrarte a mi pelea **_dijo naruto llevandose a úriko a un lugar un poco lejos de los demas

_**Ese hijo de mil putas de sasuke empezo a molestarme **_ dijo úriko con una venita brotada en su frente

_**Ok ok ademas solo soy un …. **_Pero fue interrumpido porque úriko lo beso en los labios al poseedor del 9 colas

_**Ewww por que me has besado **_reclamo naruto

_**Es por que te amo **_dijo úriko muy sonrojada

Pero a naruto se le vinieron malos recuerdos en su mente y agacho la cabeza y se puso muy triste al recordar como hinata le dijo "te amo" cuando ella peleo contra pain

Y a Sakura que tambien le dijo "Te amo " pero el sabia que ella mentia

Pero úriko vio la preocupación de naruto y se acerco a el y puso una mano en su hombro y ella trato de animarlo pero nada parecia animarlo

_**Que sucede acaso hize algo malo **_pregunta úriko muy triste

_**No tu no pero alguien si **_ dijo naruto diciendo la verdad

_**Quien fue, fueron chicas **_pregunto con curiosidad ¬¬

_**Si una que se llamaba hinata y otra llamada Sakura que me mintieron eso es todo **_dijo naruto

_**Hinata ya veo pero yo no soy una traidora ademas solo lo hago para aprobechar que estas aquí si dentro de 2 dias ustedes volveran a casa osea a su aldea **_dijo úriko

_**Y quiero estar contigo por lo menos un pequeño tiempo **_dijo úriko con lagrimas que brotadan de sus ojos engatuzados (gatosos)

Pero el le limpia las lagrimas a úriko porque ella estaba llorando con fuerza

Después de llorar tanto naruto se acerca a ella y la besa

_**Porque fue eso **_ dijo úriko enojada

_**Por que te amo **_dijo naruto sobando su mejilla y ella se balanceo a abrazar a naruto

Y se besaron con amor y desde lejos ino vio a naruto besandose con otra y lo mismo hizo sasuke estaba besando a nagi

Y Gwen estaba muy triste porque su exnovio la engaño ella camino hacia un lado y se topo accidentalmente con kakashi

_**Oh señor hatake disculpe si lo lastime **_dijo Gwen muy apresurada pero kakashi la detiene

_**Oye a ti te pasa algo te veo distraida **_dijo kakashi

_**No no es nada mejor me voy **_dijo Gwen fingiendo que no le pasa nada

_**Estas mintiendo algo te ocurrio que no puedes hablarlo **_insistio kakashi

_**Que no paso nada **_dijo Gwen en un tono medio molesto

_**Si te paso algo **_dijo kakashi

_**NO ME PASO NADA ASI QUE OCUPATE DE TUS ASUNTOS **_grito Gwen muy enojada

_**Eso crees si lo dices con ese tono nadie ta va a creer **_dijo kakashi muy tranquilo

_**ERES UN…**_pero ella se dio cuenta que kakashi tenia razon

_**Lo siento es que si me paso algo y me incomoda hablar de ello **_dijo Gwen muy triste

_**Y que sucedió **_ pregunto kakashi

_**Bueno tenia un novio me engaño con otra y para rematar estaba casado y con hijo **_dijo Gwen muy triste

_**Y que edad tenia **_pregunto

_**30 años y le decia viejo**_ respondio Gwen algo divertida

_**Que coincidencia esa es mi edad y naruto tambien me dice viejo y la vejez se empieza desde los 64 años de edad **_ explico kakashi

_**Oh ya veo entonces usted es soltero cierto **_pergunto Gwen

_**Si **_contesto kakashi

_**Bien por ti apuesto que tendras una linda noviecita **_dijo Gwen con una sonrisa debil

_**De hecho no tengo **_confeso kakashi

_**Uh perdon por lo de la pregunta tonta **_dijo con un leve rubor en su cara

_**Ah descuida solo fue coincidencia **_dijo el viendo el rojo de la cara de Gwen

Pero a los pocos segundos ella dejo se ruborizarse por el

_En que carajo estoy pensando si es un viejo de 30 años y ha de estar casado que solo me miente pero esta sumamente apuesto muy guapo muy …. No es un estupido hombre Gwen manten tu cordura que ganamos al enemigo pero kakashi es diferente a todos esos ridiculos shinobis oh dios es tan perfecto ese aire misterioso me atrae y sus ojos negro pechiche me encantan mucho es ideal para mi pero lo que le hace la jodida es su edad ..jum …jum _eso penso Gwen mientras caminaba distraida viendo a kakashi y ahí habia un arroyo de agua

Ella camino embobada en kakashi y el vio como Gwen se dirigia al arroyo

_**Oye cuidado **_grito kakashi

Pero ya era tarde y se cayo al agua (splash) ella salio mojada y enojada

_**JODER ME CAI Y HACE FRIO **_ grito gwen

Kakashi solo se reventaba de risa al ver como Gwen se cayo de espaldas hacia el agua

Después el fue a ayudarla

_**Ajajaja estas bien **_pregunto aun riendose

_** . . . . bi.. **_dijo temblando de frio

pero el vio una manta y cubrio a Gwen que se moria de frio

_**ya estas mejor Gwen **_pregunto el

_**si estoy bien gracias **_dijo Gwen

todos estaban ahí reunidos y celebrando que han ganado la batalla contra obito

naruto estaba con úriko conversando , gado estaba charlando con Jenny

shina canturreaba con cronos , nagi solo se iba de abrazos con sasuke

Gwen estaba compartiendo un buen libro con kakashi y no paraban de reirse de sus chistes ambos le gustaban el chiste bueno no agrio

Bueno aunque a kakashi mas le gustaba los colorados por ver tanto icha-icha paradise

_**Jum **_entono Gwen

Después en dos dias ya se iran los shinobis a casa

Pero de noche hizieron una fiesta

Y todos estaban felices de estar juntos

Algo que los zoanthrophes nunca olvidaran

Como llegaron a tener amigos tan geniales como ellos

CONTINUARAAAA

Kakashi : según lo que veo a gwenyo le gusto

Gwen : callese

Kakashi : no mientas

Gwen : eres muy viejo para mi yo tengo 18 y vos 30

Kakashi : y eso que tiene que ver que yo te gusto ¬¬

Gwen : jum ¬¬

Kakashi : que si

Gwen : que no

Kakashi : que si

Gwen : que no carajo y punto

Kakashi : que si carajo y punto

Gwen : que si

Kakashi : chistes

Gwen : nooooooo

Mañana nos veremos con mas Bloody roar y mas naruto por esta misma hora y por este mismo canal

Y que pasara con Gwen acaso a ella le gusto kakashi y cuando kakashi lo descubrira y la hara caer

Ojo dejar buen reviews y no me jodan con sus putos comentarios a los pinches autores que no les guste mi historia

SALUDOS A KACHORRO QUE LO EXTRAÑO MUCHO Y OJALA QUE SE CONECTE PARA VERLO Y ASI SENTIRME MUY FELIZ O/O

ES PARO LO DEL RUBOR SOLO BROMEABA

ADIOS

BUENAS NOCHES

Y MAÑANA ES EL MEJOR DIA OSEA VIERNES JUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJ

WOAH QUE BIEN

BUENO LOS AMO A TOS Y EN ESPECIAL A KACHORRO JAJAJAJA ES BROMA LOS QUIERO A TODOS

ADIOS

CHAU

NOS VEMOS

Y NO JODAN MALDITOS CRITICOSOS QUE ODIAN MI HISTORIA

TE QUIERO KACHORRO Y TE EXTRAÑO BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

ESTO ES PARA TI : VUELVEEEEE , SOLO QUIERO OIRTE UNA VEZ MASHHH ERM CREO QUE ESTOY MEDIA BORRACHASH

ES BROMA JAJAJAJA

ADIOS

LOS QUIERE SU AUTORA ANONIMA


	14. la despedida de los shinobis

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**Hasta siempre shinobis **_

Después de varias peleas muy duras todos estaban cantando y festejando su victoria .

Todos yacian felices y cada quien con su pareja ideal pero obito antes de regresar a la aldea de la hoja el juro vengarse algun dia de naruto y kakashi pero fue vencido por naruto , Gwen y kakashi que dieron hasta lo ultimo para proteger a sus amigos

La batalla fue muy dura y casi mortifera pero finalmente ha llegado la paz para los zoanthrophes y para los shinobis y las 2 kuinochis ino y hinata

Aunque la kuinochi mas fuerte es tsunade

Todos pelearon hasta lo ultimo primero comenzaron con algunos akatsuki y cuatros espias de haku y kodoko que estan muertos porque tsunade mato a haku con su fuerza brutal

Y yugo y sasuke mataron a kodoko

Luego fueron kabuto y orochimaru que se dieron la fuga porque estaban perdiendo

Y por ultimo obito uchiha que fue derrotado por su ex amigo kakashi el 9 colas naruto y Gwen la zoanthrophe primate osea chimpance

_**Al fin los han vencido al uchibobo y quiero agradecerles primeramente por ofrecernos su ayuda mutua y algun dia se los pagare gratamente y quiero agradecer por ayudarnos a derrotar a estos enemigos que han venido para atacarnos **_dijo gado estrechando la mano de kakashi

_**Bueno señor gado ud sabe que siempre tendra ayuda mutua de parte de los shinobis y gracias a ustedes por ayudar a derrotar a algunos akatsuki y gracias a ti Gwen por ayudarme contra obito **_dijo kakashi viendola como ella se medio ruboriza pero ella vuelve en si

Entonces en una fogata todos alrededor estaban conversando unos con otros ya que era la ultima noche donde verian a los shinobis y mañana partiran a la aldea de la hoja

Esa noche los zonthrophes aprovecharon para chacotear con los shinobis

Nagi X sasuke

_**Oye es cierto que mañana te vas **_dijo nagi muy triste

_**Si por que **_dijo sasuke

_**Es que ya no te vere mas **_musito nagi

_**Lo se **_replico el uchiha

_**Sabes jamas he tenido un novio como tu **_decia nagi muy ruborizada ante este uchiha

_**Ah si bien **_dijo sasuke

_**De verdad **_le dijo nagi

_**Sep por que no eres una molestia como karin y Sakura **_ dijo sasuke recordando a sus ex amigas jodonas

_**Esas manes estan locas por ti y son muy brutas creyendo que tu las amas **_ dijo nagi ¬¬

_**Ah si ellas solo me acosaban **_decia sasuke ¬¬

_**Par de pendejas **_dijo nagi ¬¬

_**No par multiples pendejas todas las mujeres me persiguen pero nunca les paro bola por estupidas pero tu eres la mujer mas guapa y buena **_decia sasuke

_**Emm **_decia nagi

_**Esa Sakura parecia una vaca loca por es el terror de los novios y el espanto de las mujeres guapas y buenas como tu **_decia guiñandole el ojo ;)

_**Jajajaja **_ se rio nagi xD

_**Eso parece una batalla de ballenas baradas **_decia nagi

_**Eh las manes no son boludas **_decia sasuke un poco confundido

_**No tonto solo decia por su manera de comportarse que se pelean solo por ti **_ dijo nagi

_**Aaaaahhh ya capte pero no perecen ballenas baradas parecen vacas locas peleandose por un macho **_dijo sasuke burlandose de Sakura y karin

_**Como tu un macho **_dijo nagi ;)

_**Si **_contesto sasuke

Pero después ambos se besaron , ella rodeo sus brazos en la nuca de sasuke y el rodeo la espalda de nagi

_**Te amo **_dijo nagi

_**Lo se **_ contesto sasuke

Ahora :

Naruriko

_**Oh que pena que mañana te vas **_decia úriko muy triste

_**Si lo se es una pena **_dijo naruto

_**Entonces solo espero que seas feliz con otra **_dijo úriko muy triste

_**Jamas sere feliz con alguien que no seas tu **_decia agarrando su brazo para que no se fuera

Pero ella no hizo ninguna resistencia solo se mantuvo con su naruto juntos y sentados en un arbol cortado

_**Bueno solo quiero que esa Sakura no te lastime de nuevo **_decia úriko con un tono celoso ¬¬

_**Esta bien ademas Sakura nunca me amara **_decia naruto ya no triste si no feliz de aberse quitado un peso de encima

_**Pero yo si **_ dijo úriko dandole solo un beso rapido en sus labios

_**Erm eso es verdad **_dijo abrazando a la chica gato

_**Me alegro de verte por ultima vez **_dijo úriko

_**Lo se **_ musito naruto

_**Que mal … no es justo **_cacareo úriko

Ojo : úriko es muy escandalosa cuando se decepcionaba y le digo mujer gritona jujujujuju

_**Lo se todo es culpa de la vieja tsunade **_decia naruto ¬¬

_**Jajajaja **_ carcajeo úriko

_**Mejor no le digas nada a la hokage que la llame "vieja tsunade" por que ella me mata **_dijo naruto un poco espantado

_**Ah esta bien solo por que ella tiene esa fureza brutal **_decia úriko admitiendo que tsunade es muy aterradora

_**Si eso es cierto **_dijo naruto

Después ambos rieron sin parar

Pero al ver la luna llena se besaron con mucho amor y narutp se aseguro que hinata no los espiaba ni los molestaba aunque ella los veia desde una esquina con su byakugan y se fue llorando

_**Chica loca **_murmuro úriko estando en los brazos de naruto y sentados

_**Um que paso **_ pregunta naruto

_**Tu noviecita hinata nos estaba espiando con su byakugan y se fue llorando **_decia úriko molesta pensando que naruto solo ama a hinata

_**Ah hinata no es mi novia y no me gusta ella por loca y yo solo te amo a ti **_decia naruto

Pero se volvieron a besar sin importarles cualquier cosa e incluso hinata

Ahora :

Gado X Jenny

_**Me alegro que estes bien **_decia Jenny

_**Seep **_ dijo gado

_**Y que quieres hacer **_decia Jenny

_**Nada **_dijo gadomuy aburrido

_**Al menos vamos a tomar algo **_decia Jenny

_**No quiero tomar el estupido vino rojo si quieres toma tu yo ya estoy harto del vino rojo **_dijo gado dejando a Jenny estupecfacta

_**Esta bien **_decia Jenny

_**Solo quiero agua nada mas **_decia gado mas tranquilo

_**Bien **_decia Jenny trayendo 2 copas

_**Argg no quiero copa quiero vaso **_protesto gado

_**Ok **_decia Jenny ¬¬

Entonces ella solo tomo una copa y un vaso la copa llevaba el vino rojo y el vaso agua con hielo

_**Hmph me leistes la mente si quiero hielo **_decia gado

_**Al fin no me refutastes algo **_decia Jenny tomando su estupido vino rojo o tinto

_**Ah si **_ canturreo gado

_**Ademas no puedes negarle algo a una mujer hermosa como yo tan bella como una sirena **_ decia Jenny posando sus manos en las caderas

_**Es verdad no puedo negarle a alguien tan hermosa como tu y bella como una langosta muerta **_sarcasmeo gado ¬¬

_**GADOOO **_decia ella muy molesta porque la llamo langosta muerta y fea

_**Como sea sufridora **_dijo muy frio ¬¬

_**Aishh hombres **_dijo en su mente

_**Mujeres **_dijo en sus pensamientos

_**Mira en vez de molestarnos mejor disfrutemos esta bella noche juntos **_ decia Jenny

_**Si esta noche tan mortesina como tu **_dijo gado

_**Mira gado mejor no me molestes **_reclamo Jenny

_**Pudrete **_ dijo gado _**eres demasiado irritante odio tus nalditos coqueteos si yo soy una persona seria y tu una estupida modelo espia que solo me jode creyendo que voy a hablar de lo "bella que eres" solo eso me hablas mejor ya cambia eso y ponte seria en vez de andar asi **_ dijo gado dejandola muda a Jenny

_**Yo solo … queria estar contigo …. Yo no sabia que te irritaba mi puesto de espia y modelo y lamento si he hablado cosas que te molesten pero es cierto soy una estupida y envidiosa por que siempre presumo lo bella que soy a las chicas y mas a shina y alice pero eso no quiere decir que me ofendas **_dijo en su defensa

_**Entonces si no quieres que te ofendan no ofendas a las otras oistes **_dijo gado

_**Por ti **_ decia Jenny

_**No lo hagas por que te obligue hazlo por tu voluntad propia y ya madura mujer **_reclamo gado

_**Deacuerdo **_ dijo Jenny

Ahora vamos con :

Kakashi X Gwen

_**Uy ahí hubo pleito pleito **_decia Gwen

_**Si esos dos y sus discusiones **_decia kakashi

_**Ah si a gado no le gustan las espias ni las modelos **_decia Gwen

_**Le caen mal **_pregunto kakashi

_**Pues si les cae bien mal y se pone muy irritante **_dedujo Gwen

_**Ah ya veo **_comprendio kakashi la situación de gado

_**Uy si **_ dijo Gwen

_**Mejor vamos a otro lugar antes que gado nos vea y nos putee **_decia kakashi llevandose a Gwen

_**Ok vamos sr **_decia Gwen educadamente

_**No soy señor solo llamame kakashi ok **_ decia muy frustado a kakashi le cae mal que le digan señor o viejo

_**Capte **_decia Gwen

_**Bien **_dijo kakashi

Después por otra parte del lugar

_**Es cierto que mañana te vas **_ pregunto Gwen

_**Si **_ contesto kakashi

_**Jum **_musito Gwen

_**Mañana me ire a konoha porque ahí pertenezco **_decia viendola

_**Jum **_volvio a musitar Gwen fingiendo no estar triste

_**Oye que te pasa no dices nada **_se preocupo kakashi que Gwen solo decia "jum"

_**Jum …jum **_decia para evitar que ella llore

El vio como Gwen luchaba internamente para no llorar aunque sus ojos estaban turbios de lagrimas pero no las broto

Se mantuvo muy firme sin lloran pero sus ojos se hacian mas turbios y se hundian de las ganas de llorar

Pero aun asi no lloro y mantuvo sus ojos abiertos pero ella giro en sus talones y se iba a ir

_**Espera …. Gwen **_ dijo kakashi deteniendola

_**Que **_pregunto con tono normal

_**Dime que te pasa **_pregunto preocupado

_**Ah deacuerdo nadie me ama solo me utilizan por mi disposición economica y me dejan tirada como un perro **_dijo gwen que ya no pudo contener las ganas de llorar y lloro

_**Ademas todos los hombres me han despreciado y se han burlado de mi por ser una mujer y me tratan muy mal **_ decia llorando con fuerzas

_**Te equivocas yo no te desprecio si lo hiciera me hubiese dado igual cuando orochimaru te ataco y el estupido de reiji no se movio a ayudarte no lo hize por obligación si no por que yo queria y jamas me he burlado de ti porque si fuera asi te hiciera a un lado cuando me ayudabas a pelear contra obito **_ dijo kakashi apretando sus hombros con ambas manos

_**Entonces **_decia Gwen solloza

_**Entonces creo que mereces a alguien mejor **_dijo kakashi con firmeza

_**En quien **_pregunto Gwen

_**Tal vez en ese reiji se ve que le agradas **_dijo kakashi n.n

_**En ese invecil jamas ademas me cayo mal **_dijo Gwen ¬¬

_**Pero yo no porque estoy siempre ocupado y la verdad soy muy mayor para ti **_ dijo kakashi admitiendo que es mayor a ella

_**Esta bien **_dijo Gwen _**no era necesario eso **_ se quejo un poco y volvio a querer irse

_**Mejor me voy estoy perdiendo mi tiempo adios señor **_decia Gwen yendose

Pero kakashi penso :

_Joder que carajo haces kakashi estas perdiendo a una mujer guapa y buena no como otras que son un espanto total aprovecha ya que mañana nos vamos a casa y no la veremos mas ….(kakashi pov) esta chica no esta nada mal no es fea ni llorona como Sakura ni gritona como ino es diferente a las otra pero es muy joven para mi acaso la dejare ir o no mejor no pero ella me dijo que tenia 18 entonces aprovecho solo esta noche nada mas (fin del kakashi pov) _lo dijo pensando pero el sin pensar cogio a Gwen se bajo la mascara y la beso y ella abrio los ojos tanto que ya no podia mas

O/O

_**Estas loco no me beses **_dijo Gwen

Pero el no hablo y ella se iba a ir molesta pero otra vez la beso y ella ya dejo a un lado la resistencia

_Al carajo con todo este sujeto es perfecto … carajo me esta besando mejor aprovecho ya que mañana se va el man y no lo vere nunca mas mejor disfruto el momento aunque esa Sakura es una puta al igual que hinata buack me caen mal pero me estoy besando con el sensei de naruto osea kakashi hatake uy esto es un sueño real … jum ..jum _penso mientras se besaba con kakashi

Después de una larga noche de conversadera se fueron a dormir en carpas pero gado tenia otra casa pero estaba lejos del lugar y decidieron acampar estaban cerca de una playa y en el muelle estaba el barco donde vino tsunade e ino

Eran las 4:00 de la mañana y estaban recien durmiendo luego pasaron dos horas y salio el sol pero nadie quiso levantarse estaban tan cansados de parlotear toda la noche

Después se levantaron a las 10 :00 am que ya desayunaron y los shinobis alistaban sus cosas ya para irse

Luego caminaron hacia el muelle pero kakashi vio a dos individuos intentando robarse el barco para que ellos se vallan a casa

Pero kakashi corre hacia ellos

_**Ustedes que intentan hacer **_dijo kakashi muy molesto

_**Eso no te importa **_dijo un ladron

_**Mejor callate o te mato **_dijo el otro ladron con un cuchillo en la mano

_**Cuidado kakashi **_ grito Gwen yendo hacia el

Pero el 1er ladron intento golpearlo pero le fue en vano porque kakashi lo golpea tan fuerte que quedo noqueado y lo tira hacia la arena

Pero Gwen vio como el segundo ladron intento apuñalarlo por la espalda

_**Nunca seas un cobarde **_grito Gwen pateandolo y lanzandolo a la arena noqueado

_**Ah gracias Gwen **_dijo kakashi

_**Jum … ese man te queria apuñalar por la espalda **_dijo Gwen contando su version de lo que ha pasado

_**Ok gracias **_agradecio kakashi

_**Entonces gracias por todo lady hokage **_dijo gado

_**Los shinobis siempre los recordaremos a ustedes zoanthrophes **_decia tsunade muy grata

_**Hasta pronto naruto **_dijo úriko dandole un ultimo beso a naruto

_**Adios úriko jamas te olvidare **_dijo naruto besando a úriko

_**Adios sasuke uchiha **_dijo nagi

_**Hasta pronto nagi kirishina **_dijo sasuke besando a nagi

_**Adios y te amo **_dijo nagi

_**Lo se **_dijo sasuke

_**Entonces … nos vemos **_dijo Gwen

_**Nos vemos Gwen **_dijo kakashi despidiendose

_**Adios hatake **_dijo Gwen

_**Hasta siempre shinobis **_dijo gado

Mientras el barco zarpaba los shinobis se despedian de los zoanthrophes

_**Adios **_dijo bakuryu

_**No vemos **_grito lee

_**Adios **_grito yugo

_**Cuidense **_grito shina

_**Hasta pronto **_grito cronos

_**Adios shinobis **_grito long

_**Adios kakashi y los demas **_drito Gwen

_**Adios naruto **_grito úriko

_**Nos volveremos a ver algun dia **_ decia gado

_**Nunca lo olvidaremos zoanthrophes **_dijo kakashi

Después se abre un portal y se van a casa

_**Los vamos a extrañar **_ dijo Gwen

_**Si los manes se portaron muy bacanes con nosotros **_comento bakuryu

_**Si ojala regresen pronto **_dijo shina

_**Oigan puedo unirme a ustedes **_ dijo Gwen

_**Pues si **_dijo yugo

_**Entonces bienvenida Gwen a los zoanthrophes **_ dijo cronos

_**Y tal vez serias mi novia **_dijo reiji guiñandole el ojo a Gwen ;)

Ahora en konoha

_**Fue la mejor aventura de mi vida **_canturreo naruto

_**Si eso fue fenomenal **_dijo lee

_**Lo admito estuvo muy bien **_dijo neji

_**Etto muy bi bien **_decia hinata

_**Si estuvo bien pero me voy y regresaremos a nuestra pelea **_dijo sasuke yendose

_**Si pero esto no comentemos a nadie sera un secreto **_dijo gaara

_**Es cierto a nadie **_dijo kakashi viendo a naruto

_**Ok ok a nadie **_dijo naruto ¬¬

_**Ok no hablare de ello **_dijo lee

_**Algun dia los volveremos a ver **_dijo tsunade

_**Porque lady tsunade **_ pregunta ino

_**Por que los vamos a necesitar algun dia **_dijo tsunade yendose a su oficina

_**Carta : **_

_No es una simple palabreria de que ustedes vendran a nuestra aldea sino que es una promesa de corazon jamas vamos a olvidar a ustedes nuestros amigos zoanthrophes y la manera de cómo nos han recibido el señor gado y sus compañeros tan solo por un instante quisiera verlos y decirles tantas cosas pero el tiempo me lo nego aun asi he conocido gente nueva y ojala ustedes nos puedan visitarnos y asi recibirlos como nos han recibido con respeto y carisma y sobretodo la ayuda mutua _

_Gracias a ustedes zoanthrophes por la ayuda aunque ustedes eran los necesitados _

_Se los agradece la hokage de konoha_

_Tsunade y los demas _

_**Fin de la carta **_

Después de que gado les leyo la carta a los demas ellos juraron volverse a ver con sus amigos y vecinos los shinobis de la aldea de la hoja osea konoha

_Los volveremos a ver algun dia sea como sea iremos hacia ustedes _dijo gado en su mente

Y asi es como termina una historia de amistad y ayuda mutua mi moraleja es que hay que ayudar a los demas sin esperar algo a cambio si no la ayuda mutua ofrecida de parte de uno mismo y de las demas personas

Espero que les halla gustado mi historia

_**Fin**_

SALUDOS A KACHORRO QUE YA AL FIN LO PUDE VER

OJO : ESTA HISTORIA LO HIZE PORQUE ME INSPIRE EN UN JUEGO CASI OLVIDADO QUE ES BLOODY ROAR

CREDITOS :

KACHORRO

MUSICA:

ANONIMO

ESCRITURA : YO SU AUTORA

AGRADECIMIENTOS :

A KACHORRO

Y A FANS DE BLOODY ROAR

SURGERENCIAS :

KACHORRO Y OTRO MAS QUE NO SE COMO SE LLAMA

PERSONAJES BLOODY ROAR

GADO

JENNY

SHINA

URIKO

LONG

YUGO

ALICE

BAKURYU

REIJI

MANA

RIHOJO

URANUS

CRONOS

GANNESA

SHENLONG

NAGI

KONJIRYU – VILLANO

XION – VILLANO

STUN

GWEN . NUEVA E INVENTADA POR MI

KODOKO : VILLANA PERO INVENTADA POR OTRA

HAKU : VILLANO INVENTADO POR OTRA

PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN

NARUTO

SASUKE

NEJI

ROCK LEE

HINATA

GAARA

KAKASHI

TSUNADE

INO

KABUTO – VILLANO

OROCHIMARU – VILLANO

OBITO – VILLANO

DEIDARA- VILLANO

SASORI – VILLANO

HIDDAN – VILLANO

KISAME – VILLANO / BUEN PERDEDOR

PAIN – VILLANO

ADIOS NOS VEMOS PRONTO

CUIDENSE

LOS AMO A TODOS MIS LECTORES FAVORITOS

IDEA : ESTAMOS EN HYRULE DATTEBAYO ESA ES OTRA HISTORIA QUE ME INSPIRO QUE ES DE THE LEYEND OF ZELDA CON NARUTO PERO QUEDO INCONCLUSA PERO YO QUISE HACER UNA CON NARUTO Y BLOODY ROAR PORQUE ESO ME INSPIRO MUCHO

ALGUIEN PUEDE DECIRME QUE SIGNIFICA DATTEBAYO QUE NO ENTIENDO QUE QUIERE DECIR ESO

JUM … JUM

ADIOS

CUIDENSE Y PORTENSE BIEN … HABLO EN SERIO JUM ….JUM


End file.
